Mirrors
by BlairB
Summary: Elsa se ve obligada a viajar a las Islas del Sur por asuntos de estado, allí se reencontrará con el hombre que intentó matarla dos años atrás y con el que deberá limar asperezas si quiere sobrevivir en una corte más fría que sus propios poderes. Longfic. [Hans/Elsa]
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes que hay aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Disney. Si fuesen míos yo le habría dado un toque mucho más oscuro a todo, porque la oscuridad es mi hábitat natural. Bueno, y también estaría forrada de pasta porque estaría trabajando por un sueldo muy bueno. Como no se cumplen ninguna de las dos premisas, nadie puede acusarme de nada. _

**Nota de la autora:**

Me gustan las parejas muy, muy complicadas porque soy una amante del drama y el angst. Me ha encantado Frozen. Hans ha logrado reemplazar a Scar como mi personaje favorito de Disney, así que me permito fangirlear fuerte. Vamos, que me ha dado por escribir sobre esta pareja porque yo ya los shippeaba pero después de entrar en tumblr y ver que no estaba sola es como que me resulta imposible no hacer esto.

En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. Voy a intentar que todo sea más o menos realista, y también me quiero esforzar en mantener a los personajes muy IC o que los headcannons que cree no parezcan surrealistas.

Sin más preámbulos, pues...

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Elsa tenía una jaqueca horrible, llevaba días acostándose a las tantas de la madrugada y levantándose temprano, dedicándose únicamente a su trabajo. Se sentía un tanto asfixiada, y aunque sabía que debía anteponer su deber y el bienestar de su pueblo a sus propios intereses personales, se moría por un minuto de descanso. Y lo peor de todo era que, por una vez, su hermana Anna no constituía un pequeño recreo que la alejase de todo el papeleo y la burocracia monárquica con la que debía lidiar a diario. No, aquella mañana Anna solo estaba contribuyendo a que su dolor de cabeza aumentase considerablemente.

Nadie podía dudar del afecto que la reina tenía por su hermana, y cualquier persona de palacio sabía que Elsa era capaz de cualquier cosa por Anna, pero a pesar de ello la mayor de las hermanas tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, y la menor no dejaba de gritar. Y eso, obviamente, era un problema.

Elsa se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las apretó con fuerza mientras observaba a su hermana pequeña moviéndose de un lado a otro de su despacho. Anna hablaba sin parar, aunque lo hacía para sí misma. Rumiaba una serie de maldiciones e improperios inteligibles que Elsa prefería no descifrar, y se tiraba de las trenzas cada dos minutos exactamente con un deje de desesperación.

—¡Y tú no me habías dicho nada! —exclamó Anna, de forma dramática, se acercó al escritorio de Elsa y apoyó sus manos sobre él, clavándole una mirada de reproche—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Elsa desvió la vista con calma, estaba acostumbrada a la impetuosidad de su hermana y prefería tratarla tranquilamente. Ojeó la pila de papeles que todavía debía revisar, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Dios, a ese paso reventaría.

—No seas dramática, Anna —respondió la reina mientras soltaba un suspiro. Miró a Anna y alzó las cejas—. Se ha concretado todo esta mañana, iba a contártelo a la hora de comer.

—¡Pero lo has decidido! —Anna movía las manos muy rápidamente como para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Es decir, ¡te vas a ir! ¡Tú! ¡A las islas del sur! ¿Quieres que te maten?

Elsa chasqueó la lengua.

—Siéntate, anda —le indicó a Anna—. Y cálmate, por favor, la cabeza me está matando.

—Ay es verdad —la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca—. Ay, perdón, me lo has dicho antes. Ay, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Elsa sonrió, reprimiendo una pequeña risa; su hermana era incorregible.

—Estoy bien, pero cálmate, por favor.

Anna intentó hacerlo, aunque evidentemente no estaba tranquila. ¿En qué momento a su hermana se le ocurría la loca idea de hacer un viaje a las Islas del Sur? Después de lo sucedido con Hans hacía dos años, aquella idea le resultaba muy descabellada. No es que ambos reinos se hubiesen declarado la guerra después de lo sucedido, pero mantenían una cordialidad tensa y algo fría muy evidente.

La princesa se sentó, aguardando a que su hermana comenzase la explicación. Elsa soltó un suspiro y juntó sus manos encima del escritorio.

—Una buena parte del continente ha sufrido una considerable sequía este año —le explicó—, hay varios reinos que han sufrido las consecuencias. ¿Recuerdas Weldinburg?

Anna asintió, sí que se acordaba. Aunque ella se mantenía bastante al margen de los temas políticos, de vez en cuando hablaba con Elsa sobre ello para estar al tanto de las noticias importantes. Aquel año, lo más notable era la horrible sequía que durante los meses de primavera y verano había asolado a varias tierras del este, echando a perder una cantidad considerable de cultivos y sumiendo a varios reinos en una crisis considerable.

—Muchos reinos han estado ayudando a sus vecinos afectados con provisiones y comida para pasar el invierno –explicó Elsa, poniéndose seria—, pero Weldinburg contaba con nosotros. Desgraciadamente, y aunque gracias al cielo no hemos tenido que pasar por una sequía, este año no hemos tenido unas cosechas lo suficientemente grandes como para poder sustentar también a otro reino. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

Anna tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco perdida, y negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de disculpas.

—He intentado contactar con algunos de nuestros principales aliados políticos para que le den una mano a Weldinburg, pero los destrozos de la sequía han sido tan grandes que no queda ni uno que no esté ayudando ya a otro reino —Elsa volvió a suspirar, y Anna lo entendió todo entonces—. Las Islas del Sur están relativamente cerca de Weldinburg, y por lo que tengo entendido no abastecen a nadie ahora mismo, cosa que me parece unta total desfachatez dado que es un reino bastante rico en provisiones y oro. Pero dejando a un lado eso…

—¿Y por qué tienes que viajar hasta allí? ¿No podrías escribirle al rey y punto?

—Esa es la parte divertida del asunto —Anna vio como Elsa sonreía, pero no lo hacía con sinceridad, era una mueca de resignación—. Desde lo sucedido con su hijo, el rey delas Islas del Sur está empeñado en compensarme públicamente por todo lo sucedido. ¿No te acuerdas del cargamento de doblones que nos envió?

Anna puso los ojos en blanco, claro que se acordaba. Después de que mandasen a Hans de vuelta a su reino y se hiciese pública la noticia de su intento de usurpar el trono de Arendelle, comenzaron a llover barcos y barcos cargados de obsequios por parte de las Islas del Sur. En un principio lo vieron como algo lógico dadas las circunstancias, pero al final tanta ornamentación les resulto terriblemente agobiante y fuera de lugar.

—Sólo les faltó traernos una flota hecha de zafiros —asintió la princesa, sonriéndole a su hermana con complicidad.

—Bueno, ese hombre lleva dos años intentando hacerme ir hasta allí —Elsa hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, como si aquel tema le resultase muy pesado—. Por lo que tengo entendido le importa mucho su imagen pública, y cuando el cretino de su hijo se pasó por aquí esa imagen fue tirada por los suelos. Algo que le resultaría muy conveniente sería que yo fuese allí como invitada especial, porque así cara al público su reino quedaría _oficialmente_ perdonado.

Elsa hizo comillas con los dedos al decir lo de oficialmente y luego añadió:

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de su reino, por supuesto —se apresuró a aclarar—, Hans hizo lo que hizo en su propio nombre, no en nombre de su padre o de su tierra. Pero, obviamente, el rey quiere borrar cualquier tipo de estigma. De hecho, siempre insiste para que vaya a ver el Solsticio de Invierno, se ve que allí es una celebración muy importante. Hace un par de semanas me carteé con él y le dejé muy claro que sólo viajaría hasta allí con la condición de que le prestase víveres a Weldinburg.

—Y accedió —concluyó as Anna.

—Exacto; si hago acto de presencia en su fiesta nacional, él se ofrecerá a ayudar a quién lo necesite—asintió la reina. Cuando Elsa vio que, pese a todo, su hermana no parecía demasiado convencida se vio en la obligación moral de volver a hablar—. Anna, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que ir, pero los asuntos de Estado no tienen que ver con lo que nos gusta o queremos hacer, sino con lo correcto. Weldenburg fue uno de los pocos reinos que nos apoyó desde el principio después de que mis poderes se hiciesen públicos. No puedo dejar colgada a una gente que nos echó una mano cuando nos hacía falta, y si para ello tengo que ausentarme un par de meses pues que así sea.

Anna lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Además, estaba muy orgullosa de que Elsa estuviese llevando el reino tan bien y siempre intentase ser justa con todo el mundo. Sentía una gran admiración por su entrega al trabajo, y también por el empeño que ponía siempre en superar las adversidades que le surgían. Pero Anna se encontraba cabizbaja no era porque estuviese en contra de las decisiones de Elsa, sino porque se preocupaba por ella.

Dos años atrás, Hans había resultado ser un completo cretino. ¿Y si su familia no era mejor que él? Que Elsa fuese sola al lugar en el que se había criado un desgraciado como aquel no le hacía ninguna gracia. Es más, la aterraba.

—¿Y si voy contigo? —se le ocurrió de repente a la pelirroja, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza—. Si vamos las dos podremos apoyarnos mutuamente.

—¿Si vienes conmigo quién cuidará del reino? —objetó Elsa—. Eres la única persona en la que confío de verdad, no puedo dejarle mi reino a nadie más, y lo sabes.

—Pero… pero… —Anna intentó encontrar alguna otra solución, cualquier cosa estaba bien si su hermana no se marchaba sola. Cualquier cosa menos Elsa yéndose sola—, y si… ¿y si le digo a Kristoff que se vaya contigo? Seguro que…

—Anna —Elsa la detuvo y le sonrió deforma maternal, apreciaba muchísimo que su hermana se preocupase tanto por ella, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer—. Kristoff es un buen chico, y sabes que lo aprecio mucho, pero por eso mismo no puedo pedirle que deje su trabajo y se venga conmigo. Además, creo que será mejor que se quede aquí, no quiero que te sientas sola si tienes algún problema llevando el reino, me quedo más tranquila si estáis los dos juntos en mi ausencia.

—¡Pero yo no me quedo tranquila sabiendo que te vas allí! —exclamó Anna, levantándose de su silla—. ¿¡Y si está el príncipe de los cretinos e intenta matarte otra vez!? ¡O quizás intente envenenarte la comida! ¡O quién sabe! ¡¿Y si su familia es peor que él?! ¡Eso sería horrible!

—Si su familia es peor no creo que lo muestren abiertamente —Elsa guardó la calma—, la situación política de las Islas del Sur frente a Arendelle está muy tensa desde lo de Hans, si algo me pasase en esa corte muchos de los que ahora están aliados a las islas les retirarían su apoyo, y eso no les conviene. Estoy muy tranquila al respecto.

—Pero Elsa…

—Anna, soy la reina —la cortó con seriedad—. Puedo apañármelas perfectamente sola, y más si se trata de asuntos políticos. Este es mi trabajo, y yo solo voy a cumplir con él. Te prometo que cuando termine de hablar de negocios con el rey volveré a Arendelle de inmediato. Y no olvides, hermanita, que tengo unos poderes y que sé utilizarlos, y si veo que existe cualquier amenaza no dudaré en hacerlo.

La princesa se dejó caer sobre la silla de nuevo, derrotada por las palabras de su hermana. Obviamente, aunque sabía que Elsa tenía razón ella no estaba convencida de lo que iba a hacer. Largarse ella sola a las Islas del Sur, al hogar de aquel malnacido de Hans, a intentar negociar con un rey del que no sabían nada… Anna tenía muy claro que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que su hermana no regresase del viaje.

—Tendrás que escribirme todos los días —le exigió Anna, señalándola con el dedo índice—, y si algún día no me escribes y llega una carta y veo que falta un día iré a buscarte. Así que si no quieres que piense que te han secuestrado y están descuartizándote o cosas así, tendrás que mantenerme informada a diario, ¿vale?

Elsa no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estás empezando a tener una imaginación muy macabra, ¿lo sabías?

Anna chasqueó la lengua.

—Todo en las Islas del Sur huele a macabro, así que es inevitable. Todos los días, ¿entendido? Me tendrás que escribir _TODOS_ los días.

—Que sí, pesada.

Anna asintió, sintiéndose vencedora. En realidad, aquella era una forma de no padecer por su hermana, si recibía cartas a menudo se le quitaría aquel nudo en el estómago de malos presentimientos que se le había comenzado a formar nada más conocer la noticia de su viaje.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Anna lo rompió totalmente.

—Elsa —la llamó, con un deje algo infantil.

La aludida, que había vuelto a sus quehaceres burocráticos y se encontraba leyendo por encima un par de documentos, respondió sin alzar la vista.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con pesadez.

Anna frunció los labios.

—Te voy a echar de menos.

Elsa alzó la vista entonces y miró a su hermana, que la observaba con ojos de cordero degollado. Pero qué niña podía ser a veces, y cómo renovaba su cariño hacia ella en momentos como ese. Elsa le sonrió ampliamente, y la miró con cariño.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos —le aseguró—. Pero no te preocupes, será apenas un mes. Ya verás cómo se pasa en seguida y cuando regrese todo vuelve a la normalidad. Si no terminas incendiando el reino por error en mi ausencia, claro…

Anna arrugó la nariz.

—Eso no ha sido gracioso.

—Sí que lo ha sido —Elsa rio, bajando de nuevo la vista hacia sus papeles—. Es gracioso, porque es verdad.

—No tiene ninguna gracia.

La princesa quiso hacerse la ofendida un rato más, pero prefirió no molestar a su hermana, ella todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y Anna acababa de recordar el dolor de cabeza de Elsa, sería mejor que se retirase de allí y fuese a contarle a Kristoff las noticias.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que le había dicho Elsa: sólo serían unos meses, ¿no? Un par de meses de nada. Elsa tenía razón, atacarla o hacerle algo sería un acto de estupidez teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido con Hans dos años antes. ¿Qué podía suceder entonces? Anna pensó que quizás se estaba preocupando tontamente, o puede que hubiese sacado las cosas de quicio. Pero mientras se despedía de Elsa y se dirigía hacia la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir un presentimiento extraño.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí lo que vendría siendo el prólogo, espero que no haya resultado muy pesado pero debía asentar ciertas cosas. _

_Si os ha gustado y me dejáis un review yo más contenta que unas pascuas, si por contra queréis tirarme tomates a la cabeza, pues bienvenidos sean. Qué remedio. No, pero ahora en serio, cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o ayuda serán bien recibidos. _

_Gracias por leer :)_


	2. Capítulo I: El trato

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso por diversión y fangirlismo. _

* * *

**Capítulo I: El trato:**

El viaje en barco fue más ligero de lo que Elsa había esperado, estaba planeado que tardasen al menos cinco días en llegar, pero el buen tiempo y lapropicia disposición del viento hizo que atracasen en la isla principal tan sólo tres días y dos noches después de embarcarse.

Pese a las preocupaciones de su hermana, Elsa decidió disponer de una escolta que no superase los diez hombres. Eran bastantes, y ella tenía poderes, si surgía algún inconveniente podrían apañárselas con facilidad.

El reino estaba conformado por cinco grandes islas, separadas entre ellas por las frías aguas del Atlántico, y la residencia real se situaba en la más grande y céntrica de todas ellas. El castillo era enorme, quizás incluso más grande que el que ella tenía en Arendelle, aunque sus colores eran un tanto más fuerte. La fachada estaba teñida de un cromatismo asalmonado, que le daba un toque ligeramente agresivo. Elsa pensó que tenía un aspecto imponente.

Por lo que sabía a través de su hermana y de las distintas averiguaciones que había estado haciendo antes de partir, Elsa era consciente de que el Rey de las Islas del Sur tenía trece hijos, el menor de todos ellos era Hans. Se sorprendió, pues, al no conocer a ninguno de ellos cuando llegó al castillo, siendo acompañada hasta el Salón Principal por varios criados que no dudaron en llenarla de halagos y de palabrería sacada de puros libros sobre protocolo.

Una vez estuvo delante del trono, Elsa concluyó que aquel lugar era muy distinto a su castillo. Aunque en cuanto a diseño parecía similar, la atmósfera que se respiraba era ligeramente inquietante, no sabía decir exactamente el por qué, pero algo no le terminaba de gustar, quizás la palabra correcta para definir el ambiente sería opresivo.

Uno de los criados anunció la llegada del Rey, y los guardias que acompañaron a Elsa se pusieron en posición para recibirlo. Cuando la máxima autoridad en las Islas del Sur entró en la habitación, todos los subordinados presentes se inclinaron, incluida la escolta personal de la reina de Arendelle. Ella, por su parte, aguardó a tenerlo enfrente para saludarlo como era menester.

Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre ya entrado en años, quizás superaba los sesenta. Su pelo y barba estaban ya totalmente canos, y su cara arrugada, aunque tenía un perfil muy aristocrático. Era alto, Elsa pensó que debía sacarle media cabeza a Hans, y pese a su edad mantenía los hombros bastante anchos y la espalda erguida. La reina observó que el menor se sus trece hijos había heredado de él el color de los ojos, aunque los del Rey se le hicieron bastante fríos, como si hubiese una especie de barrera inexpugnable entre ellos y el resto del mundo.

Al verla, el hombre se inclinó inmediatamente, Elsa lo imitó, y cuando ambos se miraron él sonrió afablemente,

—Mi señora —la saludó de nuevo amablemente—. Es un honor teneros en mi corte.

—El honor es mío, su majestad —respondió Elsa con solemnidad—. Os agradezco enormemente vuestra invitación.

—Oh, por favor —exclamó el rey—, faltaría más. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no tenéis nada que agradecerme. ¿Deseáis tomar asiento? Debe haber sido un viaje muy largo.

Lo cierto es que sí, Elsa quería sentarse en algún sitio que no se tambalease. Aunque el viaje en barco no había resultado excesivamente largo, su cuerpo agradecería una superficie totalmente sólida en la que aposentarse.

El rey ordenó a sus criados que llevasen a la joven reina hacia una gran mesa, y estos no tardaron en prepararlo todo para que ella se sintiese lo más cómoda posible. Elsa lo agradeció, y luego dejó que su escolta se retirase hasta nuevo aviso.

—Espero que no os moleste el recibimiento tan precario que os hemos hecho —comentó el hombre, sentándose delante de ella—. No pensábamos que llegaríais tan pronto, el resto de los invitados no arribarán hasta dentro de una semana. Algunos seguramente aparecerán pocos días antes del Solsticio.

—En absoluto, su majestad, después de todo nos hemos adelantado.

Elsa observó cómo uno de los sirvientes le ofrecía una copa de vino, pero ella la rechazó amablemente; el alcohol no era santo de su devoción.

—Mis hijos no están aquí en estos momentos —explicó—, si hubiese sabido de vuestra llegada les habría dicho que vinieran a prestaros sus respetos.

La joven reina comenzaba a cansarse de tanto halago burocrático, así que prefirió cambiar de tema para hacer la conversación algo más amena. El rey la intimidaba, no sabía bien por qué, pero por alguna razón le daba bastante respeto dirigirse hacia su persona. Ella no tenía unas dotes sociales excesivamente buenas, aunque desde hacía dos años había mejorado notoriamente, así que intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo para lograr que la tensión se disipase un poco.

—¿Sus hijos viven en palacio con su majestad? —preguntó en tono casual, tampoco le interesaba mucho saberlo, pero era mejor eso que seguir escuchando disculpas absurdas.

—No todos, por supuesto —respondió el rey. A ella le estaba resultando de lo más jovial aquel hombre—. Aquí reside mi heredero, mi segundo hijo y los cuatro últimos. Quiero decir, los seis… Aunque por estas fechas suelen volver todos a casa.

A Elsa no se le escapó aquella autocorrección que acababa de hacerse el monarca, y sus ojos quizás pudieron delatarla, porque de pronto el hombre se puso serio y la miró con una intensidad que a Elsa se le hizo bastante incómoda.

—Reina Elsa, me veo en la obligación de disculparme nuevamente con vos —le dijo, y ella sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación, llevaba recibiendo disculpas dos años—. Lo ocurrido en Arendelle fue bochornoso, y ahora que estamos cara a cara debo decíroslo de nuevo.

—Majestad, mi estancia aquí es la prueba de que no os guardo ningún tipo de resentimiento —medió la joven, cuanto antes pasase aquella conversación antes podría olvidarse del asunto—. Vos no sois el culpable delo sucedido, y yo no soy una persona que juzgue a todo un reino por las acciones de una sola persona.

—Os agradezco muchísimo que permitieseis que mi hijo fuese juzgado aquí, fue un acto muy nombre por vuestra parte.

Elsa se limitó a asentir, en realidad no había sido misericordia, pero ni ella ni su hermana deseaban tener nada más que ver con Hans. Él había causado mucho daño, y por aquel entonces ellas acababan de restaurar su relación de hermanas y el reino era al fin un lugar con las puertas abiertas en todos los sentidos, lo último que querían dos años atrás era amargarse poniéndole una sentencia ese tipo.

—Era lo justo, en realidad —mintió. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero era apropiado en ese momento.

—Mi decimotercer hijo ha estado cumpliendo un castigo severo durante estos dos últimos años.

El rey se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse por su habitación.

—Por supuesto, una persona que comete tal agravio no puede quedar impune, aunque sea miembro de la familia real —prosiguió el hombre—. Sus actos no fueron sólo vergonzosos, sino totalmente deplorables. Por ello le privamos de todos sus privilegios reales, en estos momentos mi decimotercer hijo no tiene más potestad para dar órdenes que cualquier miembro del servicio.

El rey miró a Elsa con cara de circunstancias, ella lo notó afectado

—Puede que os parezca poco —dijo—, muchos me sugirieron el exilio, incluso el encarcelamiento. Pero el castigo que le di me pareció apropiado. Aunque comprendería que os sintieseis ofendida por mi benevolencia.

Elsa tenía unas ganas tremendas de dejar de hablar de aquello, la ponía algo violenta y aunque intentaba encontrar las palabras precisas, le parecía que ninguna frase amable podía sonar certera al salir de sus labios. No obstante, se esforzó por ser lo más educada posible, después de todo, el hombre que tenía frente a ella no era el culpable de la maldad de su hijo. Suficiente peso cargaba ya sobre sus espaldas teniendo que sufrir las consecuencias de aquel acto de maldad por parte del benjamín de su familia.

—Vuestro hijo es asunto suyo —concluyó la joven—, vos sois el único que podéis decidir sobre él. Cualquier cosa que hayáis hecho está bien para mí. Como ya os he dicho, prefiero olvidar aquel incidente y comenzar de cero, será lo mejor para ambos reinos.

—Sois encantadora, y una persona realmente humana —sonrió y Elsa le devolvió el gesto—. No obstante, creo que mi decimotercer hijo necesita otro golpe de efecto. Algo que le haga reflexionar definitivamente.

La reina lo miró sin entender, pero algo le decía que lo que el rey iba a decir a continuación no le iba a gustar en absoluto. Y, efectivamente, casi le fue imposible disimular su disgusto al escuchar sus palabras.

—Le he ordenado que os sirva en todo lo que necesitéis durante vuestra estancia en palacio —sentenció—. Creo que será una buena forma de rematar el castigo que le he impuesto durante esos dos años.

A Elsa, por supuesto, la idea le pareció horrible. A ella, sinceramente, la suerte de Hans le era totalmente indiferente, y si ahora estaba pagando sus culpas se lo merecía. Pero tener que verle la cara no era algo por lo que ella quisiese pasar. De hecho, no imaginaba cosa peor.

—Su majestad…

Pero el rey la interrumpió.

—Os ruego que me permitáis hacerlo —habló el rey, y a Elsa re molestó verlo tan afectado, le hizo sentir ligeramente culpable—. Será un último pago para con vos, y una forma de asegurarme de que mi hijo aprenda debidamente la lección. Os lo pido de corazón.

Y ella creyó que era cierto, porque el hombre parecía totalmente sincero y cristalino con su petición. Elsa se sintió un poco mal, en realidad debía ser horrible descubrir que uno de tus hijos es en realidad una especie de maníaco. Imaginaba que el rey se culparía constantemente de los fallos cometidos con Hans –si es que estos existían-, y que se culpabilizaría de algo en lo que él no tenía nada que ver.

Se vio entonces en una encrucijada. ¿Qué Hans le sirviese? En cierto modo la idea era graciosa, una especie de venganza de lo más retorcida, aunque tener que aguantar su presencia era demasiado horrible y no compensaba.

—¿Qué me decís?

La joven reina alzó la vista, y los ojos verdes del monarca vecino le conmovieron tanto que no fue capaz de negarse. Era un padre castigándose por los pecados de su hijo, y ella no podía negarle la redención, y menos cuando no había sido el culpable de nada. Ella tenía que ser justa, además, sólo sería un mes. Unas semanas en realidad.

Suspiró, aquello no terminaría bien.

—Está... está bien. Pero sólo para que os convenzáis de que está todo superado.

Él sonrió, esperanzado, y se giró hacia uno de sus criados.

A los pocos minutos, Elsa abrió los ojos al reconocer a la figura del hombre que intentó acabar con su vida años atrás, que traicionó a su hermana y la dejó tirada a su suerte, y que hizo todo lo posible para apropiarse de un reino que no era de su propiedad.

Elsa no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento, unos sentimientos que ella creía enterrados, pero que resurgieron nada más verlo. Hans seguía igual que hacía dos años, aunque a la reina no se le pasó por alto que parecía algo más delgado, y que no lucía las ropas elegantes y señoriales de antes, sino unas mucho más sobrias y sencillas. No obstante, no parecía serio o molesto por verla, sino realmente encantado.

—¿Me reclamaba su majestad? —preguntó de muy buen humor.

A Elsa no se le pasó por alto que el rey le dirigió a su hijo una mirada de lo más fría, no tampoco obvió el tono hosco con el que le respondió.

—Todo listo, ya puedes empezar.

Hans, por su parte, no parecía molesto con aquel trato de indiferencia por parte de su padre. Todo lo contrario, se comportaba con naturalidad, y parecía de lo más satisfecho. Elsa no pudo evitar pensar que estaba actuando.

Cuando se dirigió a ella, la reina esperaba algún tipo de mueca de disgusto por su parte, o algo que revelase vergüenza o arrepentimiento, pero no encontró nada de eso. Él sencillamente se limitó a inclinarse, y al alzar la vista le sonrió con toda la gracia del mundo.

—Mi señora —la saludó—. Permitid que os lleve a vuestros aposentos.

Elsa supo entonces que había algo peor que tener que tragar a Hans, y era tener que aguantarlo mientras fingía ser un ángel caído del cielo.

Sí, acababa de meterse en un berenjenal enorme.

* * *

Elsa podía comprender perfectamente que la servidumbre de Hans formase parte de su castigo, y hasta cierto punto le parecía correcto. Pero lo que no aguantaba era que él se comportase de una forma tan excesivamente cordial, era como si estuviese insultando a su inteligencia constantemente. Él había intentado matarla, había utilizado a su hermana y había querido hacerse con su reino. Por el amor de Dios, que actuase como un perfecto caballero se le hacía insoportable. Sabía que Hans era un ser cruel y sin sentimientos, capaz de todo por el poder, y que fingiera delante de ella era ridículo.

Quizás la llamasen exagerada, pero no lo era en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar cualquier persona normal que un maldito como ese hiciese oídos sordos a todo lo sucedido por mantener su farsa? Es que no se podía, simplemente no.

Pero lo peor no era eso, lo que más le fastidiaba era admitir que aquel hombre actuaba realmente bien. Si Elsa no hubiese vivido todo lo sucedido dos años atrás, de veras creería que Hans era en realidad un pobre príncipe caído en desgracia que intentaba paliar sus culpas de la mejor forma posible. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fingiese tan bien? ¿Qué una persona llegase a esos niveles de cinismo? Ella sabía guardar las formas y ser amable incluso con la gente que no le agradaba, pero de ahí a meterse tan dentro en un papel que no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad había un trecho enorme.

Cuando el decimotercer príncipe agarró sus maletas y la dirigió a través de un largo pasillol, Elsa no dejaba de pensar en lo violenta que le resultaba la situación.

—Las habitaciones de invitados están dispersas a lo largo del castillo —la voz de Hans era suave y melódica, con aquella simpatía que Elsa recordaba de cuando todavía no se había quitado la máscara de buen chico años antes—, el Rey ha dispuesto una para vos en el último piso, tendréis que subir algunas escaleras. Espero que no os importe.

No había resquicio de ironía en sus palabras, ni de rencor, ni de nada. Era sencillamente un sirviente encantador.

Elsa se consideraba alguien tranquilo, y podía presumir de mucha paciencia, pero de verdad que hubiese preferido toparse con el monstruo que conoció dos años atrás antes que con aquel figurín de falsa perfección. Entendía que él lo hacía para no tener problemas, y esa era una de las pocas cosas que no podía reprocharle, pero aun así no lo soportaba. Si tenía que aguantar un mes con un falso Hans que la colmase de falsas atenciones terminaría asqueada de todo.

Llegaron al final del largo pasillo, y Elsa se dio cuenta de que ni se había fijado, sus pensamientos lo acaparaban todo. Esa fue la señal de que tenía que hacer algo, llegar a cierto acuerdo para que la situación no se le fuese de las manos.

—Espero que no os moleste demasiado tener que subir varios pisos cada vez que debáis ir a vuestros aposentos —le dijo él, mirándola de reojo—. Si lo deseáis, puedo hablar con el rey para que os disponga un cuarto abajo, quizás os parezca más cómodo y…

—Bueno, ya está bien —bufó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Déjalo de una vez.

Hans levantó las cejas, dándole a entender que no comprendía lo que ella quería decir. Elsa apretó los labios, se le había ocurrido una idea que quizás mermase un poco el suplicio que le había tocado aguantar.

—No voy a pasarme un mes dándote las gracias por servirme —le dijo muy claramente, aunque su voz no estaba en absoluto alterada. Elsa sabía muy bien cómo guardar las formas—. Sinceramente, no puedo soportar que seas así.

Hans actuó con cierta turbación, haciéndose el loco.

—Si hay algo que he hecho mal, mi señora…

—Intentar matarme, jugar con mi hermana, querer arrebatarme el trono… —enumeró de forma irónica—, sí, eso está algo mal. No voy a andarme con rodeos, Hans; está muy claro que no me gustas, y por muy buen actor que seas, yo sé que no te gusto a ti. Puede que me parezcas de lo peor, pero prefiero que seas un cretino a que seas un cretino encubierto. No soporto la hipocresía, y no voy a pasarme toda mi estancia aquí haciendo como si nada mientras tú me sirves amablemente como si todo estuviese bien.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía ofendido, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo como antes. Hans daba la impresión de no querer dejar su interpretación a un lado, ni un ataque directo podía deshacer toda aquella muralla de sonrisas y gestos amables que se había construido para tratar con ella, por lo que Elsa interpretó que debía continuar si quería sacar algo de aquella conversación.

—Te propongo un trato —finalizó, y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. No sabía si aquello era lo mejor, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para que todo resultase más placentero y menos cínico—. Tú me haces el favor de no actuar como si fueses una especie de caballero andante que, obviamente, ambos sabemos que jamás serás, y yo te absuelvo de tener que servirme exceptuando los actos públicos.

Algo en la mirada de Hans cambió entonces, pues él arrugó un poco la frente.

—¿A qué os referís? —preguntó con la misma voz inocentona.

—Está claro —respondió ella—. Tu padre quiere que me sirvas como parte de tu castigo, pues lo harás cuando él o tus hermanos puedan vernos. El resto del tiempo puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, tu vida no es de mi incumbencia ni tampoco me interesa. A cambio, cuando estés conmigo deberás comportarte como realmente eres. Como ya te he dicho, no soporto tener que aguantarte así. Tú y yo sabemos lo que hiciste, y no fue nada bueno. No puedo soportar que actúes como un santo delante de mí.

Elsa notó chispa de malicia en los ojos de Hans, y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Me está diciendo su majestad que si servidor deja de actuar, ella lo librará de perseguirla por todo el castillo para satisfacer sus deseos?

La reina asintió.

—Excepto cuando sea necesario, sí. Sinceramente, no necesito ningún sirviente, he venido con toda mi guardia y ellos me bastan y me sobran, además son de mi entera confianza. Esto lo hago como favor hacia tu padre, pero no voy a dejarme los nervios en el intento.

—Está bien —respondió secamente.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó, esperanzada.

De esa forma mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: por un lado ella dejaría de pensar que la estaba tomando por idiota, y además podría deshacerse de él una buena parte del tiempo, no había opción mejor.

—Sí, me parece bien.

Y dicho aquello, Elsa escuchó un sonido sordo proveniente del suelo.

Cuando la reina quiso darse cuenta, observó cómo sus maletas yacían desperdigadas por la cruda piedra. Miró los bultos y luego alzó la vista hacia Hans, pero él ya no parecía el mismo. Su mirada inocente se había transformado y vuelto más afilada, la sonrisa que lucía anteriormente brillaba ahora por su ausencia. También era perceptible un cambio en su expresión facial, si antes transmitía jovialidad, ahora la indiferencia era lo único que se observaba en su cara. E incluso la posición de su cuerpo, antes erguida y rígida, en esos momentos lucía más relajada y con una languidez que le daba un aura ligeramente prepotente.

Aquel Hans que veía ahora no tenía nada que ver con el que tenía delante segundos antes, y a Elsa le aterró la idea de que aquel hombre fuese capaz de cambiar tan descaradamente sin el menor esfuerzo. ¿Sería esa su verdadera forma o sólo una de las mil caras que era capaz de utilizar según la situación?

Bueno, daba igual, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello, con tal de deshacerse de él estaba todo bien. La cuestión era tratarlo lo menos posible y punto. Su verdadera naturaleza le importaba bien poco, lo quería bien lejos siempre que fuera posible, ese era el objetivo.

Elsa lo vio moverse para marcharse y reaccionó al instante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó desconcertada, mirando las maletas.

—Cumplir el trato —respondió él con frialdad, su tono antes cálido era ahora más gélido que los bloques de hielo que era capaz de crear la reina—. Me has dicho que me comporte con naturalidad, ¿no?

—Espera un momento…

—Las maletas las puedes llevar tú, que tienes dos manos. A mí no me apetece para nada tener que subir las escaleras con tanto peso —le espetó de mala gana—. Además, ahora no hay nadie que nos esté viendo, no tengo por qué ser tu mula de carga. Utiliza tus poderes o lo que sea, yo me voy. Mañana, cuando mi padre te reclame, avísame.

—Que seas tú mismo no implica…

—¿Qué? —la volvió a interrumpir, y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué me comporte como un cretino? Bueno, yo no me considero un cretino, pero tampoco soy ninguna hermanita de la caridad, y me importa bastante poco cómo te las apañes para subir todo eso, ciertamente. Supongo que tampoco te molestará que te tutee, uno sólo debe tratar con respeto a quién cree que lo merece, y dadas las circunstancias, no pienso que haga falta explicarte cual es la consideración que te profeso.

Hans ensanchó su sonrisa, con un divertimento que a Elsa le resultó algo macabro.

—Creo que estás comenzando a arrepentirte de hacer tratos conmigo.

Elsa le envió una mirada fulminante, no iba a caer tan bajo como él. Tampoco debía sorprenderse por su falta de consideración, un maldito homicida no tiene por qué comportarse como un hombre educado cuando no obtiene beneficio alguno de ello. Se reprendió un poco a sí misma por no haber supuesto que su primera reacción tras aceptar el pacto sería así de mala, pero luego se dijo que incluso resultaba coherente. Era un imbécil y se comportaba como tal, punto.

Fuera como fuese, Elsa no estaba dispuesta a perder los nervios, y menos por una basura como aquel hombre. Además, prefería que dejase ver al monstruo que realmente era antes que aguantarlo comportándose como un santurrón.

Orgullosa y digna como era ella, Elsa agarró las maletas y las levantó delante de él. Pesaban un quintal, y sus brazos terminarían resentidos, pero no iba a amedrentarse ni un poco.

—En absoluto —respondió, con la misma frialdad que Hans utilizaba para hablar—. Nos veremos mañana.

—Qué remedio —musitó Hans, más para su cuello que para Elsa.

Ni siquiera le hizo una reverencia al marcharse, Elsa tampoco lo esperaba. Lo observó caminar en la dirección contraria, y cuando se aseguró de que él no podía verla, descargó las maletas, se sentó sobre una de ellas y dejó escapar el aire de su boca en un pesado suspiro.

Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que ella había creído en un primer momento. Pero bueno, al menos se había librado de tener a Hans cerca de ella el noventa por ciento del tiempo, ahora solo tendría que soportarlo un veinticinco.

Definitivamente, esa era una de las cosas que no debía contarle a su hermana cuando le escribiera la próxima carta.

* * *

_Me ha quedado un poco largo esto, ¿no? Pero tenía que ser así de largo, me temo. Siempre me salen cosas largas T_T_

_Muuuuchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que es algo que anima muchísimo y me hace unmontón de ilusión. Espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado. _

_Los reviews los respondopor mensaje privado a la gente que tiene cuenta, y a la que no le responderé por aquí :)_

_Darle, pues, las gracias a Cris por su comentario y decirte que me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. _

_En fin, me despido dandoos de nuevo las graaaacias :) . Y lo dicho anteriomente: tomates, patatas, jarras de agua fría y demás cosas así un poco nazis serán bien recibidas vía review. _

_(pido disculpas por el humor negro, es una manía personal)_


	3. Capítulo II: Matices

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso por diversión y fangirlismo. _

* * *

**Capítulo II: Matices:**

Los papeles cayeron al suelo, el bote de tinta se desparramó sobre la mesa, y Anna reprimió un grito histérico que llevaba queriendo dar desde hacía dos horas.

Pero qué desastre, menudo destrozo había hecho en apenas un momento.

Miró el panorama desolador que había a su alrededor y decidió que su cerebro había llegado al límite aquel día. Sin miramiento alguno, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie del escritorio y se la tapó con ambos brazos.

Sólo habían pasado unos días desde la marcha de su hermana y Anna ya comenzaba a entender por qué Elsa solía ir a cenar siempre con pocas ganas de hablar. Anna había pensado que su hermana exageraba un poco cuando le decía que estaba agotada después de estar todo el día metida en el despacho, pero ahora sabía que sus quejas eran totalmente justificadas. De hecho, Anna se sorprendía por el aguante de Elsa, si ella tuviese que estar en su lugar siempre terminaría tirándose por la ventana. Era insoportable.

Anna podía lidiar perfectamente con el trato social. Atender a los súbditos no era un problema, lidiar con los embajadores era coser y cantar, pero cuando se trataba de burocracia la cosa daba un giro bastante penoso.

La princesa de Arendelle no soportaba tener que revisar papeles con un montón de palabrería que podía resumirse fácilmente, pero que sólo estaba ahí para incordiarla y hacer de su vida un infierno. Tampoco se llevaba muy bien con el cálculo, y se exasperaba cuando intentaba calcular los ingresos que recibía la corona y no le salían las cuentas. Anna no se caracterizaba especialmente por ser paciente, la que se había adjudicado una mayor templanza era Elsa, así que suplir a su hermana en sus quehaceres reales estaba suponiendo un gran reto para la menor.

Soltó un bufido, no podía más. Ya era mediodía y todavía le quedaba una pila de papeles por mirar. Y lo peor de todo era que, gracias a su torpeza, ahora tendría que ordenarlos antes de volver a ponerse a ello. Y de limpiar el zafarrancho, eso también.

Todo le resultaba tan deprimente, comenzaba a sentirse una total inútil para esas cosas, aunque tampoco quería dejar que le desanimasen un par de tropezones, ella era una persona optimista por naturaleza. Pero es que no se podía ser optimista cuando te enviaban una tesis de veinte páginas sobre las cosechas de los últimos dos años. Algo así deprimía a cualquiera.

Si no encontraba una forma de organizarse iba a terminar histérica.

—¡Histérica! —gritó contra la mesa, intentando así paliar sin éxito aun poco de su frustración.

—Hombre, pues viendo cómo has dejado el despacho, yo diría que un poco sí.

Anna reconoció de inmediato la voz de Kristoff, pero se negó a alzar la cabeza, no quería enfrentarse cara a cara con el monstruo laboral, ese que llevaba venciéndola desde hacía casi una semana.

Kristoff, por su parte, lo miró todo con cara de circunstancias. El despacho de Elsa, que él había visto siempre impoluto, estaba ahora todo lleno de papeles y la preciosa alfombra del suelo tenía ahora una enorme mancha negra en uno de sus laterales.

El maestro del hielo decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto, sabía de sobra que a Anna le estaba costando mucho soportar un ritmo de trabajo tan duro, y no deseaba presionarla ni hacerla estallar. Decidió sentarse en la silla que había frente a ella.

—Había venido para ver si comíamos juntos, hoy he acabado antes de trabajar —le dijo—, pero ya veo que estás algo ocupada. Si quieres podemos dejarlo para…

Pero Anna alzó su cabeza tan rápido oyó la propuesta de ir a comer, dejando a un lado el bajón que tenía minutos antes. Kristoff quiso decirle que tenía un papel pegado a la frente, pero ella se le adelantó.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó— ¡No veo nada! ¡La burocracia me ha dejado ciega!

Kristoff alargó su brazo derecho y le quitó el papel de la cara, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Luego se volvió a colocar bien en su sitio y le sonrió a la princesa con calidez.

—Bueno, no ibas desencaminada—concedió—, la burocracia te ha dejado ciega. Literalmente.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—No tiene gracia. Llevo media mañana haciendo cuentas —se quejó—. Y no sé cómo narices lo hago, pero siempre me equivoco en alguna cifra, y tengo que repetirlo todo. Y es odioso, te lo digo muy en serio. Si tengo que volver a repasar las distintas cantidades de patatas que ha cosechado Arendelle este año creo que no podré volver a ver un tubérculo sin vomitar en lo que queda de década.

Kristoff había decidido que era mucho mejor dejar que Anna se desahogase todo lo que quisiese antes de hablar. Ella necesitaba descargar tensión, y las maldiciones que soltaba eran un método contra el estrés bastante efectivo. En cuanto se cansaba de dar voces, volvía a un estado de calma total y se convertía en la Anna afable de siempre.

—… y por eso creo que la naturaleza hace lo que tiene que hacer, ¿sabes? Porque si yo soy la hermana pequeña y no reino es porque no puedo con el trabajo monárquico.

—Lo que pasa es que no estás habituada a trabajar —tanteó Kristoff—. Has ayudado a tu hermana, pero no es lo mismo que encargarte de todo tú sola. Te dije que podía echarte una mano si lo necesitabas.

Anna se había negado a aceptar ayuda de Kristoff por dos razones: la primera era que no deseaba ver como su novio dejaba aparcado su propio trabajo para ayudarla a ella con el suyo. Y la segunda era que no quería quedar como una inútil. Elsa le había dado su confianza, y no deseaba fallarle a su hermana.

Aunque Anna comenzaba a entender que su orgullo inicial había sido un tanto estúpido. Como el mismo Kristoff decía, ella no estaba habituada a trabajar, y se le estaba yendo todo de las manos.

—Hasta Kai me ha dicho que no le dejas ayudarte —Kristoff enarcó una ceja—. Ya no te lo digo por el destrozo que puedas hacer en el despacho, eso me da igual, pero estas muy nerviosa desde que Elsa se fue, y no creo que pasarte los días al borde de la histeria le vaya muy bien a tu salud. Eso sí que me preocupa.

Anna bajó la vista, Kristoff tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la organización no era su mayor fuerte y al querer tenerlo todo bajo control sin nadie que le echase una mano, Anna estaba un poco sumida en el caos. Tanto, que ni siquiera dormía bien por las noches pensando en el trabajo que debería desempeñar al día siguiente. Ella, que adoraba dormir sobre casi cualquier otra cosa.

Kristoff tenía razón, no podía seguir así.

—Me siento muy inútil —murmuró, odiaba aquella sensación.

—Nadie nace sabiendo —la animó Kristoff—. Deja que Kai te ayude y te guíe un poco, ya verás como después de algunos días ya lo controlarás todo perfectamente.

—Creía que habiendo visto a Elsa algunas veces sabría manejarme bien, pero ya veo que no…

Kristoff vio que Anna no estaba con el ánimo demasiado alto, y aunque había pensado en darle la buena noticia durante la comida, decidió que aquel era un buen momento para hacerlo.

—Bueno, creo que puedo arreglar un poco el destrozo que te ha hecho la burocracia —rio el maestro del hielo.

Anna lo miró sin entender, y él le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, sacando un sobre del bolsillo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Me lo acaba de dar un mensajero mientras entraba al palacio —explicó—. Es de Elsa, pensé que te haría ilusión.

Los ojos azules de Anna se iluminaron de repente, y antes de que Kristoff pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se le había tirado encima para abrazarlo, con tanto ímpetu que el joven estuvo a punto de caerse de lasilla.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó la princesa, dándole un beso a Kristoff—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Tampoco he hecho nada —respondió él, ligeramente avergonzado—, no la he escrito yo.

—Da igual —sonrió la muchacha—, lo importante es que sepas cómo animarme.

Kristoff sonrió mientras Anna se incorporaba y agarraba el sobre, abriéndolo sin ningún tipo de cuidado. El joven siempre se sorprendía al ver los cambios de humor de su novia, podía pasar de estar depresiva a pletórica en una fracción de segundo.

Anna leyó la carta con avidez, y al terminarla frunció un poco el ceño.

—Pero qué sosa, ya le vale —comentó, y alzó la vista para mirar a Kristoff—. Solo dice que ha llegado bien, que lo han hecho en menos tiempo de lo previsto, que el rey es una persona muy amable y que tiene una cama muy grande. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿No dice nada más?

—Me manda besos, a ti un abrazo y recuerdos para Olaf y Sven —apostilló la princesa—. Pero nada más.

—¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? —Kristoff sonrió divertido al ver la cara de frustración que acababa de poner Anna—. Le dijiste que te escribiese una carta por día, la pobre no tendrá nada más que decirte. Esa será del primero.

Aquella idea se le hizo comprensible. Anna guardó la carta en uno de los cajones del escritorio para que estuviese a buen recaudo, y luego miró a su novio de nuevo.

—Kristoff, tienes que secuestrarme —le ordenó, poniendo los brazos sobre sus caderas.

El maestro del hielo dio un respingo sobre la silla, y miró a la princesa sin entender nada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que tienes que secuestrarme —repitió ella con solemnidad—. Si no me secuestras no podré parar a comer. Tienes que raptarme o algo así para que podamos comer juntos. Arrancarme de las garras de la burocracia.

Él enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Sabes que aunque diga que te estoy raptando, eso seguirá siendo una excusa para eludir tus responsabilidades, ¿no?

Anna lo miró muy seria.

—Bah, matices —replicó ella—, los matices no son relevantes.

Anna apretó los labios y no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción cuando vio a Kristoff levantarse de la silla.

Él tenía razón, debía comenzar a tomarse las cosas con más calma y a pedir la ayuda que necesitase. Era mejor que todo el mundo supiera que no era ningún prodigio si así evitaba que le explotase la cabeza.

* * *

La vida en el castillo era terriblemente aburrida. Elsa comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber salido de Arendelle unos días más tarde, ser todavía la única invitada en el castillo era una situación algo violenta y quizás demasiado ociosa para el ritmo de vida al que se había acostumbrado durante los últimos dos años, en el que sus días se regían por el trabajo y los deberes reales.

Tras cuatro días desde su llegada, la reina comenzaba a impacientarse. Era época de tormentas, y algunos de los barcos llevaban cierto retraso por ese mismo motivo, pero Elsa tenía ganas de que llegase más gente. No porque le hiciese ilusión conocer a nadie –de hecho, ella era una persona más bien solitaria- sino para romper un poco con toda aquella horrible monotonía.

Al hacer mal tiempo fuera, ella no podía salir, así que el rey se había empeñado en pedirle a varios de sus asistentes personales que le enseñasen el castillo a la joven monarca de Arendelle, y eso significaba horas y horas de cansinas explicaciones históricas que a ella terminaban por producirle jaqueca o un sueño horrible.

La parte buena, y de eso no podía quejarse, era que no había requerido para nada a Hans. El rey lo quería sirviendo a Elsa, no dándole conversación ni interactuando con ella, así que se había librado de él. De hecho no lo veía desde su horrible encontronazo días antes, y ella estaba agradecida de no tener que fingir cordialidad delante de nadie, porque no sabía si podría soportarlo.

—Por eso, nuestra biblioteca es una de las más importantes que pueden encontrarse dentro de las cortes reales de Europa, y…

Elsa volvió a la realidad, le parecía increíble tener que estar escuchando un sermón tan soporífero. Ella podía quedarse en su habitación sin problemas, disfrutaba de la soledad y sabía divertirse con ella, no necesitaba que le estuviesen describiendo los cuadros del castillo óleo a óleo constantemente o le hiciesen un inventario verbal de los libros de la biblioteca. Tampoco podía ser descortés, debía mantener la compostura aunque se aburriese hasta el extremo, pero eso no impedía que se quejase mentalmente.

La biblioteca era enorme, casi tanto como un salón de baile, y estaba ordenada alfabéticamente. Elsa se preguntó cómo diablos se podían ordenar tantísimos libros, debía ser el trabajo de toda una vida.

Tras encontrarse pasmada por algo tan absurdo, Elsa se percató de que necesitaba encontrar alguna excusa para irse a su habitación, su mente ya había comenzado a salirse de madre. Pero el sirviente no dejaba de hablar, de narrar la importancia que tenían unos manuscritos originales del siglo XII o de lo orgullosos que estaban de sus cartas datadas de la época romana.

Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas por algún ser superior, al cabo de unos minutos tanto la reina como el encargado de hacerle un tur turístico por el castillo escucharon unos golpes provenir de la enorme puerta doble que separaba la biblioteca del resto del castillo, la cual se abrió al instante.

Elsa fue incapaz de reprimir su gesto de disgusto al ver a Hans entrar por ella. Bueno, se dijo a sí misma mentalmente, eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, a fin de cuentas ambos se encontraban en el mismo castillo y él debía trabajar para ella. Habían sido cuatro días sin verle la cara muy amenos, lástima que la tranquilidad acabase de turbarse por completo.

A la reina no se le escapó el detalle de que el criado del rey no se inclinó ante Hans. De hecho, ni siquiera lo saludó formalmente, siguiendo el protocolo pertinente al ser el pelirrojo un miembro de la familia real. Por el contrario, aquel hombrecillo de mediana edad se limitó a callarse, despedirse con una reverencia de la reina, y pasar por el lado del príncipe como alma que lleva el diablo, sin dignarse a mirarlo. Elsa se quedó realmente intrigada por aquella reacción, aunque dadas las circunstancias no podía indagar acerca de ello. Se recordó inmediatamente que no era asunto suyo, lo que pasara o dejase de pasar con Hans era algo que no le atañía.

Dirigió su atención al pelirrojo, que cuando vio salir al tipo cambió su expresión y rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Miró a Elsa de arriba abajo, como si estuviese midiéndola, para finalmente dirigirle una mueca de indiferencia. Aquel gesto tan condescendiente la ofendió bastante, todavía no entendía cómo una persona podía tener tan poca vergüenza de cometer un delito tan grave como el suyo y luego ir de arrogante por la vida, sencillamente no le entraba en la cabeza.

El decimotercer príncipe obvió el hecho de saludarla y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías plagadas de libros. Elsa, por su parte, respiró profundamente para mantenerse en calma y decidió romper aquel silencio tan tenso que se había formado en la estancia.

—No pasa nada si saludas con un poco de educación —observó, alzando las cejas.

Hans no se esforzó en voltearse, parecía muy concentrado buscando libros.

—Tienes razón, no pasa absolutamente nada —contestó con tono desganado—, por eso mismo no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Un tipo intenta matarte y en lugar de arrepentirse por lo que ha hecho decide comportarse como un energúmeno delante de ti. Elsa no daba crédito, en serio que no. Tampoco es que esperase una redención por parte del joven, ni un perdón, pero le parecía increíble que una persona además de ser mala, pudiese alardear de sus defectos tan a la ligera. Sí, habían hecho un trato y todo eso, pero uno puede ser natural sin perder del todo las formas, ¿no?

Aunque claro, Hans ya había perdido las formas hacía dos años, tampoco tenía que esforzarse en mantener unos mínimos.

Elsa suspiró, sería mejor que se marchase, quedándose allí con él sólo conseguiría acabar de mal humor, y prefería seguir aburrida escuchando tonterías sobre los cuadros importados desde Italia durante el Renacimiento antes que seguir soportando a Hans.

La reina hizo ademán de avanzar hacia la puerta, pero la voz del príncipe la detuvo.

—Está previsto que mañana lleguen unos condes desde Inglaterra.

Elsa se volteó al escuchar aquello, encontrándose a Hans sentado sobre uno de los sillones esparcidos por la sala. Había puesto una de sus piernas encima del reposabrazos y su cara estaba tapada por el libro que acababa de coger.

—Dos de mis hermanos también llegarán mañana —apostilló con el mismo tono desinteresado—. Mi padre quiere que te avise, habrá una exhibición de esgrima para celebrarlo.

—¿De esgrima? —preguntó ella, nunca había estado en una cosa parecida.

—De inútiles creyendo que saben blandir una espada, mejor dicho —respondió el pelirrojo con desprecio—. Así que puedes estar contenta, ya no tendrás que aguantar a los subordinados del rey dándote lecciones de historia de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa se quedó un poco descolocada tras aquella última afirmación.

—¿Tú cómo has sabido que…?

—Yo sé todo lo que pasa en este castillo —Hans cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado en el sillón, se sentó erguido y miró a Elsa con un gesto tan arrogante que a ella le entraron ganas de crear una enorme bola de nieve y estampársela en la cara—. La primera regla para sobrevivir en la corte es saber todo lo que ocurre en la corte. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

Elsa se dijo a sí misma que no le llevaría a nada seguir sus provocaciones, lo único que quería aquel tipo era burlarse de ella abiertamente y aprovechar que no podía hacerle nada para dar rienda suelta a sus comentarios salidos de tono. Pero ella no era ninguna niña susceptible, y no la enfadaría tan rápidamente.

—Puedes hablarme como si fuese estúpida si quieres, pero no te va a servir de nada —le advirtió con frialdad—. Estoy muy por encima de ti.

Hans levantó las cejas y luego frunció los labios, Elsa tuvo la sensación de que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada. Sólo quería provocarla, era lo único que buscaba. Menudo cerdo rastrero, debería estarle agradecido por haber consentido que fuese su padre el que le impusiese el castigo, ella podría haberlo juzgado en Arendelle y haberlo condenado a una vida entera tirado en una mazmorra. Pero claro, no podía esperar consideración por parte de un tipo como ese, no era más que un loco homicida. Una persona horrible. No valía la pena ni enfadarse por alguien tan ruin.

—Estás por encima de mí —asintió Hans, repitiéndose las palabras con un gesto burlón—. Una afirmación curiosa, francamente.

Elsa soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, a Hans pareció gustarle aquella reacción, seguramente la había interpretado como un gesto de exasperación por parte de la reina, viendo así sus objetivos de molestarla cumplidos.

El príncipe abrió de nuevo el libro y comenzó a leerlo con atención, ignorando a Elsa deliberadamente. La joven reina concluyó que la conversación ya se había terminado, y no dudó en tomar la decisión de marcharse. Si se quedaba más tiempo en la misma habitación que Hans no podía asegurar el control de sus poderes, y no quería congelar a un príncipe durante la primera semana de su estancia en el reino. Bueno, en realidad le daba un poco igual el provenir de aquel imbécil, pero debía quedar bien con sus anfitriones.

Abrió una de las grandes puertas y se dispuso a salir por ella, pero antes decidió hacerle una última cuestión a Hans.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

Hans alzó la vista y la miró de arriba abajo, con la misma condescendencia del principio, esa que a Elsa le parecía tan sumamente desagradable.

Hizo un movimiento de hombros.

—Sí, claro —respondió él con frialdad.

—¿De verdad eres un cretino integral de forma natural o sólo estás intentando provocarme? —soltó muy seria, sin ser demasiado agresiva pero con toda la firmeza con la que pudo hablar.

Hans no le contestó, de hecho ignoró su pregunta totalmente. Siguió ojeando el libro, pasando algunas páginas, absorto en su cometido. Elsa lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y extrañeza.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me contestas? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar entonces su irritación. Aquel tipo era un imbécil.

El príncipe alzó la vista y la miró con aquel aire malévolo que había observado en él días atrás, al proponerle su extraño trato.

—Te he dicho que podías hacerme una pregunta —respondió—, pero no te he dicho que fuese a contestarla.

Elsa mantuvo el control, no podía perder el control. Si lo hacía perdería, aquella era una batalla psicológica, y si no la ganaba sus poderes podrían cometer alguna estupidez en el nombre de su inconsciente, y eso no le convenía. No, debía ser más fuerte, más madura y más cabal. Podía tomarlo como un entrenamiento, sí, una forma de controlar mejor sus emociones para que no se apoderasen de ella.

Pensar en eso la apaciguó un poco, aunque seguía teniendo ganas de romperle la nariz a semejante energúmeno. Dios, era un imbécil, un auténtico narcisista arrogante y ególatra. Era odioso, muy odioso, en todos los aspectos posibles de la odiosidad.

—Los matices son cruciales ¿nunca te lo han dicho? —aquella pregunta de nuevo, con ese tono que cuestionaba tanto su inteligencia como su educación— Imagina que firmas un contrato con algún reino aliado y no reparas en los matices. ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar? Hay que definirlo todo muy claramente, sino podrían clavarte una puñalada muy trapera.

Hans chasqueó la lengua y agitó la cabeza.

—Deberías haber hecho tus deberes cuando explicaron aquella lección, es crucial para los negocios.

—No vas a conseguir que pierda los nervios —le advirtió ella, mientras se mordía el interior del carrillo para canalizar un poco su enfado—. Como ya te he dicho, estoy muy por encima de ti. Moralmente hablando, por supuesto, pero también en lo que respecta a la madurez. No voy a caer en un juego para chiquillos, alguien como tú no merece más atención que la estrictamente necesaria.

Por un momento, Elsa creyó ver algo de ira en los ojos de Hans, pero pronto aquella sensación se desvaneció cuando su aura de fría indiferencia volvió a flotar por la estancia. La reina se cuestionó si realmente sus palabras habían lograrlo herirlo o tan solo era una impresión suya causada por sus propios deseos de devolverle el desplante.

—No he sido yo el que ha iniciado la conversación —le soltó desdeñoso—. De hecho no tenía ni pensado dirigirte la palabra, ahora no te quejes.

—¿Y lo de la exhibición de mañana, qué?

Hans la observó con los párpados caídos.

—Eso te lo iba a decir más tarde, encontrarte aquí ha sido pura coincidencia —respondió—. Permíteme que te diga una cosa, para que quede clara entre nosotros: que haya intentado matarte no significa que seas el centro del universo. Deja de ponerte a la defensiva, no puedo tocarte ni un pelo aquí, porque si lo hiciera me buscaría la ruina. Y no me apetece hablar contigo porque me detestas, y eso significa que no puedo sacar ningún beneficio de ti. Con lo cual, ni tengo intención de atacarte ni de que nos relacionemos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Si te lo metes en la cabeza lo mismo disfrutas más del viaje.

—Pero cómo te atreves —gruñó ella, indignada—-. No he malgastado ni un minuto de mi tiempo pensando en lo que podrías o no querer hacerm…

—Que sí, que me da igual —la cortó, levantándose del sillón y aproximándose hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Elsa—. Que no tenemos por qué hablar. Yo no te gusto y tú no me sirves para nada ahora mismo, así que no veo por qué tenemos que alargar esto. Si me disculpas…

Hans la apartó con cierta brusquedad y abrió la puerta, saliendo por ella y dejando a Elsa totalmente estupefacta.

La reina sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, estaba realmente furiosa. Hablarle así, con esa desfachatez, con esa guasa, después de todo lo que les había hecho a ella y a Anna. Tendría que haberlo dejado en Arendelle pudriéndose en una celda, o tendría que haberlo congelado para que supiese lo que había sufrido Anna. Tendría, tendría…

No, no, nada de eso. Elsa no podía perder los cabales por ese tipo, no. Tenía que calmarse. Ella pasaba de los problemas, no eran asunto suyo. Si alguna persona deseaba fastidiarla, directamente la ignoraba. Elsa se jactaba de ser una persona bastante práctica, y no había nada más lógico al toparse con un cretino como Hans que hacer caso omiso a cualquiera de sus comentarios, o al menos intentarlo.

Ella tenía que ser fría, como sus poderes. Firme, fría e imperturbable como el mismo hielo.

Elsa se calmó, ya no notaba la rabia hormigueando sus pies, ni el candor de la ira en sus mejillas, ahora estaba nuevamente relajada y serena.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Hans entró de nuevo, dirigiéndose al sillón en el que había estado sentado. Agarró el libro y luego se dirigió hacia la salida de nuevo, no sin antes dedicarle una última frase a la estupefacta Elsa, que lo observaba con la incertidumbre de si dedicarle un gesto hostil o permanecer indiferente ante su presencia.

—Ah, y contestando a tu pregunta —comentó con burla, mientras salía nuevamente de la biblioteca—. Soy bastante desagradable por norma general si la persona con la que hablo no puede darme beneficio alguno. Pero también me resulta realmente entretenido ver como tu moral de santa lucha con las ganas enfermizas que tienes de partirme la cabeza.

Hans cerró la puerta de nuevo tras de sí, y cuando Elsa quiso darse cuenta, sus poderes la habían congelado por completo. En cuanto se percató de ello, hizo desaparecer el hielo tan rápido como pudo.

Cabreada, Elsa se dijo a sí misma que debía dejarse las buenas formas con ese idiota y comenzar a darle de su propia medicina. O eso, o terminaría helándole la lengua o tapiándole la boca con una placa helada. Seguro que más de uno se lo agradecería. Quizás incluso le diesen reconocimiento por hacer tal favor a la sociedad.

Aquel tipo era un desgraciado.

* * *

_Quería poner algo de Anna y Kristoff ya porque son muy cuquis y me encantan. Además, mi intención es incluir también lo que va sucediendo en Arendelle, así que esto me sirve de introducción. _

_Y que no sé, sólo puedo agradeceros de corazón los comentarios que me estáis dejando, me ponen muy feliz, en serio. Me gusta ver que el fic tiene tanta aceptación, espero que siga siendo así ^^_

_Contestando a los reviews de la gente que no tiene cuenta (a los que tenéis cuenta en FF, recuerdo que los contesto por mensaje privado):_

_**Guest**: Mi headcanon de Hans es precisamente lo que has dicho tú, porque es la impresión que me dio al ver la película, y lo único que veo coherente. A mí de esta pareja también me encanta la dificultad que tiene, porque es como muy angst todo y yo adoro el angst. Es como una droga xD En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ^^_

_**Cris**: Pues muchísimas gracias. Un saludo :)_

_Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos/agradecidos de todo corazón, incluso si me escribís para tirarme tomates a la cabeza. _

_Un saludo a todo el mundo, y gracias de nuevo ^^_


	4. Capítulo III: Ley del hielo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso por diversión y fangirlismo. _

* * *

**Capítulo III: Ley del hielo.:**

Elsa había llegado a la conclusión de que la esgrima era un auténtico aburrimiento. Después de dos horas de contemplar cómo los mejores espadachines de las Islas del Sur se batían en duelo, Elsa se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por no haber cabeceado ni una sola vez pese a morirse de ganas por hacerlo.

Pero qué práctica más cansina, no entendía cómo a la gente le podía entusiasmar tanto.

Además de los dos hijos del rey y los condes ingleses, habían asistido al castillo bastantes nobles provenientes de las islas más cercanas a la principal, y después de la demostración con las espadas se habían retirado todos al salón de festividades que había en el castillo.

Elsa se había pasado los dos últimos años acostumbrándose a dirigir un reino y poniéndolo todo en orden, por lo que cada vez que era invitada a una festividad siempre enviaba a Anna en su nombre. A ella le gustaban aquel tipo de cosas y además se le daba mucho mejor que a Elsa relacionarse con la gente, así que la Reina había obviado aquel tipo de labores más sociales. Ahora se arrepentía un poco, porque se veía como pez fuera del agua en aquel sitio.

La música sonaba, y varias parejas bailaban delante de ella. Elsa se encontraba justo al lado de una mesa repleta de comida, observándolo todo y midiendo los minutos que le faltaban para que fuese protocolario retirarse a su habitación. Si le agradaban las fiestas de Arendelle era porque se encontraba con la gente de su reino, con su hermana y con sus amigos. Pero en un lugar extraño y repleto de desconocidos aquello se le estaba haciendo soporífero.

Más allá de eso, había algo que rondaba la cabeza de Elsa desde que había comenzado todo aquello, y era que no había visto a Hans en toda la tarde. No es que quisiera verlo, después de comprobar que además de ser un desalmado también tenía un carácter horrible, no deseaba ni por asomo tenerlo demasiado cerca. Pero no entendía por qué no andaba por allí, después de todo era un príncipe, ¿no?

Los dos hermanos mayores de Hans se mantenían junto al rey saludando a la gente y mostrando sus respetos, pero no había ni rastro del más pequeño. Ni en la exhibición ni en la fiesta de después. Era como si se hubiese evaporado.

Elsa sintió la mirada del rey clavarse en ella, y supo que lo correcto era acercarse, pues todavía no había ido a mostrar pleitesía.

La reina no podía adivinar cómo de mayores serían los hermanos de Hans que estaba a punto de conocer, pero el que se encontraba a la derecha del rey parecía bastante más joven que el de la izquierda. Ambos eran pelirrojos, como Hans, y guardaban cierto parecido con él. Aunque se apreciaban notables diferencias respecto al menor.

Cuando Elsa llegó hasta ellos, se inclinó como marcaba el protocolo y ellos hicieron lo propio.

—Majestad —saludó, y luego miró a los príncipes—. Sus Altezas.

—No he tenido el placer de presentaros a mis hijos durante la exhibición —dijo el Rey, sonriendo afablemente, y miró hacia su izquierda—. Este es mi quinto hijo Klaus, y el muchacho de mi derecha es el décimo, Friederich.

Elsa no había procesado que Hans tuviese tantos hermanos hasta que se cercioró de que realmente había un quinto y un décimo. Trece hijos le parecía una barbaridad, quizás fuese tradición en las Islas del Sur tener familias grandes, pero de todas formas lo veía algo excesivo.

—Es un placer.

Ambos hermanos miraron a su padre con expectación, cuando este les dirigió un gesto de aprobación, relajaron sus posiciones y se dirigieron hacia Elsa. Parecía como si no pudiesen ni moverse sin el consentimiento paterno.

—Espero que estéis teniendo una buena estancia en el castillo, majestad —le dijo el mayor, Elsa observó que tenía un trato muy serio y bastante distante.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —asintió ella, poniendo mucho más entusiasmo del que tenía en realidad—. No puedo quejarme de nada.

—Es un detalle por vuestra parte haber accedido a visitarnos —aquel era el más joven de los dos, también era el que tenía un mayor parecido físico a Hans. Y, además, resultaba bastante más agradable que el mayor—. Me apena muchísimo que mis hermanos estén tan desperdigados en estos momentos, pero en cuanto lleguen todos al castillo podréis ver como el ambiente se anima mucho más.

—Bueno, no debéis preocuparos —Elsa intentó ser lo más políticamente correcta que le fue posible—. Haya más o menos gente, el ambiente que se respira por aquí es de lo más agradable.

La conversación no duró mucho más, y Elsa tampoco hizo mucho para alargarla. Tras intercambiar algunas frases más con la familia real, la joven aprovechó la llegada de unos nobles de la isla vecina para escabullirse de nuevo entre la gente. Se dirigió al lugar en el que había estado antes observándolo todo, y decidió quedarse allí.

Volvió a mirar a los hermanos de Hans, que en ese instante estaban hablando con algunos de los invitados. Elsa no pudo dejar de preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo era real, o aquellos hombres también tendrían una cara oculta como el menor de los hermanos.

* * *

Al cabo del rato, Elsa se sentía realmente hastiada. Aquello era aburridísimo, y después de casi una hora ya no lo aguantaba más. Elsa necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, tanta gente comenzaba a agobiarla, por lo que decidió escabullirse intentando pasar desapercibida entre la gente.

Deambuló un poco por los pasillos, aunque después de pasarse varios días con tours guiados por palacio ya no le apetecía mucho apreciar el arte que podía ofrecerle, estaba bastante aburrida de ello. Recordó que un poco más adelante había una escalera que llevaba al patio trasero del castillo, y decidió bajar por allí. Sabía que los criados estaban demasiado ocupados para andar por esa zona, así que pensó que era una buena opción para estar sola.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras y cuando notó el frío golpear su rostro se sintió mejor que nunca. Necesitaba algo así para reponerse.

Los jardines traseros apenas estaban iluminados por unas pocas velas repartidas, pero proporcionaban la luz suficiente para no darse de bruces contra cualquier elemento interpuesto en el camino.

Elsa decidió que daría un paseo y luego subiría de nuevo, estaría un rato y se retiraría con alguna excusa, era la opción más consecuente.

—Va en contra del protocolo husmear en sitios ajenos si el anfitrión no te acompaña.

Elsa reconoció la voz de Hans al instante, y arrugó la frente de forma instintiva.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrado la esbelta figura del joven justo detrás de ella. El pensamiento que había tenido un rato antes en referencia a su ausencia le volvió a la mente al verlo con ropas totalmente normales. No iba vestido para la fiesta, de hecho ni siquiera estaba presentable para asistir a una reunión informal.

Hans la miró de arriba abajo, y luego levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—Vaya, esperaba que llevases el vestido ese a prueba de glaciares —observó con burla—, no imaginaba que asistieses a las fiestas importantes con el uniforme de clausura.

—¿No dice nada el protocolo de las ofensas hacia los invitados?

Hans se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente, pero no eres mi invitada —matizó—, sino la de mi padre.

Elsa prefirió no seguirle el juego, si se enzarzaban en otra pelea verbal ella iba a terminar de mal humor y él consiguiendo su propósito, y no quería caer de nuevo en la misma trampa.

Resopló, aquello era perfecto. Lo único que deseaba era un poco de tranquilidad solitaria y se encontraba a la última persona a la que quería ver. Aquello debía ser una especie de señal para indicarle que debía volver a la fiesta, por lo que decidió que marcharse era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta de las escaleras, Elsa pensó que quizás había llegado la hora de tomarse la revancha.

Se volteó hacia Hans, que comenzaba a alejarse, y abrió los labios para lanzar la incógnita que le había rondado la cabeza durante todo el día.

—¿Por qué no estás allí arriba?

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, girando levemente su cabeza para mirar a Elsa.

—Sí, he conocido a tus hermanos. Klaus y Friederich —le informó—, me ha parecido raro que no estuvieses con ellos. Tampoco estabas en la exhibición.

Hans sonrió con sorna, pero a Elsa no se le escapó el hecho de que antes de hacer eso, la había fulminado con una mirada repleta de odio. Quizás iba por buen camino, aunque él quisiese fingir.

—Si llego a saber que era tan fácil llamar tu atención hubiese ido a por ti en lugar de a por tu hermana —le soltó—. Y pensar que te deseché como primera opción al pensar que eras demasiado difícil…

La primera reacción de Elsa fue la de quitarse los guantes de las manos y enterrar a Hans bajo la nieve de una vez por todas, que la atacase con algo tan rastrero y sucio era motivo de sobra para desatar su furia, pero hubo un detalle que la detuvo y la devolvió al camino de la razón, y es que Hans no había dicho aquello con el tono jocoso que utilizaba usualmente, sino que se apreciaba en su voz la voluntad de hacer daño. Eso le indicó a Elsa que, efectivamente, acababa de dar en el clavo. Si lograba controlar su enfado ante las palabras de Hans, quizás pudiese ganar aquella partida.

Lo miró de forma gélida y se cruzó de brazos.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —insistió—. Y eso hace que me asalte otra duda más: ¿Por qué los criados no te hablan? Lo noté ayer en la biblioteca, el hombre que me estaba enseñando el palacio ni siquiera te hizo una reverencia.

Hans le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos instantes, pero Elsa no pestañeó ni un momento, era una cuestión de orgullo propio y de lucha de poderes. Ese imbécil llevaba riéndose de ella desde que había llegado, ya era hora de que se tomase la revancha.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco y chasqueó la lengua, aunque inmediatamente recobró aquel gesto de suficiencia que se gastaba siempre.

—¿Qué te parece mi padre, Elsa? —preguntó entonces, su tono era casual y calmado.

La reina se quedó totalmente descolocada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te acabo de preguntar?

—Mucho —le aseguró Hans—. ¿Qué te parece mi padre?

Elsa se quedó en blanco, lo cierto es que no tenía una opinión muy formada del monarca.

—No lo sé, lo encuentro un hombre agradable.

—Sí, es muy agradable, ¿cierto? —Hans parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ella—. Seguro que cuando llegaste aquí se mostró muy dolido al ver que su pobre y desviado hijo pequeño había resultado ser un homicida. ¿Me equivoco?

Elsa no dijo nada. Aunque en cierto modo había sido así, la actitud de Hans comenzaba a inquietarla ligeramente, prefería dejarlo hablar y ver qué sucedía.

—Y es muy probable que se le humedecieran los ojos al pensar en los horribles actos que su demoníaco decimotercer hijo había cometido contra ti y contra tu hermana —se burló, estaba poniendo una voz cómica, aunque a Elsa le parecía algo escalofriante—. Y te imploraría que le dejases a un pobre y viejo padre avergonzado que escarmentase a su hijo para ver si así podía devolverlo al buen camino, ¿no?

Hans volvía a tener el control de la conversación, y cuando Elsa se percató de ello se dijo a sí misma que debía detenerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Qué intentas decirme con todo esto?

—Que eres una crédula —respondió, acercándose a ella con calma y colocándose a un par de metros. Elsa estuvo tentada a retroceder para salvaguardar una distancia prudencial, pero prefirió quedarse en el sitio, no deseaba que Hans pensase que le tenía miedo. No era así—. A mi padre no le importa en absoluto a quién maten sus hijos o dejen de matar, lo que no perdona es que le avergüencen.

Hans hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió.

—No —rectificó—, que manchen el nombre de la familia, eso es lo que le enfurece. Para mi padre las personas no son importantes, es la fama lo que permanece, no los hombres. Si te ha hecho creer que está muy apenado por lo sucedido te informo que no le importa en lo más mínimo, lo que está es acobardado por si pierde influencias en el extranjero.

Elsa comenzaba a entender que acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo. Aunque Hans no era de fiar, y ella misma se había impuesto la ley interna de no creer ni la mitad de sus palabras, algo le decía que estaba siendo sincero, o al menos parcialmente. Y si eso era cierto, significaba que ella estaba nadando en aguas de tiburones, e iba a tener que estar alerta constantemente.

La Corte de las Islas del Sur parecía mucho más fría que Arendelle en pleno mes de enero, y ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello.

Miró a Hans con altivez, sin variar su posición digna.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó, evidenciando con su tono que hacía falta mucho más para acobardarla.

—¿No me habías hecho una pregunta? —Hans alzó las cejas.

Elsa recordó entonces que todo había comenzado porque ella intentaba meter el dedo en la yaga, y de hecho parecía haberlo conseguido. Asintió, juntando sus cejas con recelo.

—¿Vas honrarme con una respuesta? —ironizó fingiendo sorpresa.

La tensión en el ambiente era tan opresiva que daba la sensación de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Los silencios que aparecían cada vez que uno dejaba de hablar se hacían pesados y huecos, cada palabra parecía un movimiento de ataque.

—¿Qué te contó mi padre sobre el castigo que me había impuesto?

Elsa desvió la mirada, intentando recordar.

—Algo sobre que te había relegado de tus derechos como príncipe —respondió, tampoco recordaba muy bien las palabras exactas.

—Es una forma muy bonita de llamarlo.

Hans retrocedió un poco, y deambuló un rato hasta que decidió subirse al alfeizar de una de las ventanas bajas que había en las paredes del castillo. Desde su posición de mayor altura, miró a Elsa y le sonrió con sorna.

—Mi padre les dijo a mis hermanos que podían juzgar un castigo consecuente a mis actos —explicó—. Ellos no se pusieron de acuerdo, así que él dictaminó que la idea que le pareciese más adecuada sería la que finalmente aplicarían sobre mí. Y lo cierto es que todas fueron bastante típicas, excepto la que se le ocurrió al séptimo de mis hermanos.

Escuchar hablar a Hans sobre lo que había sucedido con ese nivel de cinismo en su voz era una prueba más a la que Elsa se acogía para demostrarse a sí misma que aquel hombre podía ser de lo más retorcido.

—Se le ocurrió que podían hacerme una _Ley del Hielo_. Pro a nivel general, ¿sabes? A lo grande.

Elsa lo miró confusa.

—¿Qué es una _Ley del Hielo_?

—Esa es la parte buena de la historia —Hans sonrió cínico—. Se trata de convertir en invisible a una persona. Nadie tiene permitido hablarme dentro del castillo, ni mirarme, ni dirigirse a mí. Si tuviese algún problema médico, nadie tendría permitido ayudarme. Lo único que pueden hacer los criados es dejarme comida en la puerta de mi cuarto, pero ni siquiera pueden entrar a dármela personalmente. El único que tiene permitido dirigirse a mí es mi padre, los demás tienen penado con cárcel hacer cualquier tipo de apreciación sobre mi existencia sin su consentimiento.

Elsa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hans prosiguió.

—Lo divertido de este asunto no es sólo eso, sino cómo han evolucionado las cosas —continuó—. Llevo dos años recluido en el ala más alejada del castillo, en una habitación aislada de todas las demás. Nadie me ha hablado en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera mi padre. Y hace una semana, me hace llamar por primera vez. ¿Y a qué no sabes lo que me dijo?

Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, pero Elsa tragó saliva y se aventuró a preguntarle para incitarle así a seguir con el relato.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Hans la miró como si la respuesta fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Que ibas a venir, que yo debía ponerme a tu entera disposición —respondió con naturalidad—. Que la única persona con la que iba a poder entablar conversación, era la misma a la que intenté matar dos años atrás. ¿No te parece irónico?

A Elsa le parecía de lo más estremecedor.

No podía culpar a un hombre de castigar a su hijo como buenamente quisiese, y tampoco podía quejarse porque hacerlo sería de locos. Hans había intentado matarla, había engañado y jugado con su hermana. ¿No se merecía un castigo ejemplar? Lo cierto es que sí. Otros reinos le habrían impuesto la horca, y también podría haber terminado en un calabozo. Aunque Elsa debía admitir, que la mente del Rey era verdaderamente retorcida. Aquello era maltrato psicológico puro y duro.

Aunque no podía negarse a sí misma que la situación le parecía sobrecogedora, Elsa se mantuvo en sus trece, haciendo todo lo posible para que su verdadero estado de ánimo no saliese a la luz. Miró a Hans con indiferencia y carraspeó un poco.

—Espero que no estés intentando darme lástima, porque no voy a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti. Cometiste un acto atroz, y ahora estás pagando por ello. Es lo justo.

—Yo no busco que nadie me tenga lástima —contestó irritado, parecía que la insinuación de Elsa había logrado alterarlo—. La lástima es para los débiles.

—La misericordia no es mala –concedió Elsa—, pero sólo la recibe quién la merece. Y no es tu caso, desde luego.

—La misericordia es para aquellos que no saben salir solos de sus problemas —contraatacó él—. No busco tu lástima, ni tampoco tu perdón. Sólo quiero que tengas claro que no estás en tu querido Arendelle, y si te fías de quién no debes, puedes acabar haciendo cosas muy perjudiciales para ti.

—¿Y debería fiarme de un tipo que intentó matarme y robarme mi reino?

—Deberías fiarte de un hijo que lleva varios años queriendo truncar algunos planes de su padre y sus hermanos. Y que ya no tiene nada que perder, dicho sea de paso.

—Eres realmente despreciable —observó Elsa, agitando la cabeza con turbación—. Te mueves por ambición, por codicia o venganza. ¿Eres incapaz de hacer algo por el bien de la gente?

—Yo me muevo por el bien de la gente que me importa —le aclaró, justo antes de sonreír con malicia—. El problema, _Su Majestad_, es que la única persona a la que aprecio ahora mismo soy yo.

—No puedo seguir hablando contigo, eres desesperante.

Elsa se dio la vuelta, ya no podía más. Hablar con alguien tan egoísta y rastrero era como dirigirse hacia una pared de piedra, no iba a sacar nada de esas conversaciones más que un mal sabor de boca.

—Buenas noches, _Su Majestad_ —escuchó la burlona voz de Hans tras de sí.

Elsa se volteó para mirarlo con desprecio por última vez.

—Mejores que las tuyas seguro.

Y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Aquella noche, el sueño no llegó tan pronto como otros días. Elsa no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, repasando todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a las Islas del Sur. Cada vez que hablaba con Hans se quedaba peor, era como si él tuviese una especie de poder para deprimirla, o turbarla de alguna forma. Su sarcasmo, su cinismo y aquella deshumanización con la que hablaba de sus acciones y de la gente que lo rodeaba, creaban en Elsa una intranquilidad enorme.

¿Cómo era posible que realmente una persona no sintiese remordimiento alguno por sus malos actos? ¿Y cómo podía ser tan arrogante pese a estar en una posición de lo más baja?

Ese hombre debía ser una especie de monstruo, era todo lo que se le ocurría. Aunque en cierto modo, tampoco debía ser de extrañar. Si durante dos años todo el mundo había actuado fingiendo que él no existía, eso significaba que la sociedad de algún modo le había dado la espalda, y puede que él creyese que no le debía nada. Eso tenía sentido.

Elsa re reprendió por pensar algo así. No podía justificar a Hans, tampoco debía buscar razones comprensibles para su conducta. Él era una mala persona, un actor que utilizaba sus capacidades para mal y un mentiroso rastrero. Y punto.

¿Pero tendría razón con lo del Rey? ¿Podría ser el padre tan inhumano como el hijo? ¿Y estarían también los hermanos cortados por el mismo patrón?

La Reina de Arendelle comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado aquella invitación. Hans tenía razón en una cosa, y es que ella era un pez nadando entre tiburones. En Arendelle ella tenía a su familia, a sus súbditos y a gente que no le haría daño. Estaba segura y a salvo en su hogar. Pero aquel sitio en el que se encontraba tenía una especie de aura oscura que le daba muy mala espina, y se encontraba sola ante todo aquello.

Quizás debió hacer caso a Anna. Quizás no debería haber ido sola. Puede que no estuviese preparada todavía para enfrentarse al mundo real, después de tantos años de estar recluida en su cuarto, y de dos años de monarquía en los que siempre había estado en un lugar que sabía manejar a la perfección.

Elsa comenzó a sentir cómo la temperatura de la habitación descendía considerablemente, y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡No! –exclamó, y los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer se disiparon de repente.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

No, no podía dudar de sí misma, aquello no era sino la primera prueba de todas las que debería afrontar a lo largo de su reinado. Si no la pasaba, ¿cómo podría estar segura de saber ser una buena reina?

Era una adulta, y aunque su vida no hubiese sido la más normal del mundo en cuanto a aprendizaje social, debía comportarse como tal. Y tenía la obligación de adaptarse a las circunstancias y de aprender a moverse con ellas, aunque todo pareciera estar muy negro. Había dejado que el Rey le dijera lo que debía hacer, había permitido que Hans hiciese resurgir sus miedos. Pero eso había acabado allí mismo.

Ya no era ninguna niña, y ya no tenía miedo.

A partir del día siguiente, Elsa iba a poner unas cuantas cosas en orden.

Iba a demostrar que ella podía ser tan autoritaria como la que más.

* * *

_Querría haber actualizado antes, pero no ha sido posible :/ Pero bueno, aquí he traído ya el tercer capítulo. _

_La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de la peli, y la mención que hace Hans a los hermanos que estuvieron ignorándole durante años, me parecía un buen castigo hacer que todo el mundo lo ignorase deliberadamente. Algo bastante retorcido y más psicológico que físico. Así que bueno, me pareció algo interesante para explotar. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :) Muuuuuuchas gracias por los RR y por el apoyo, de verdad :D_

_Y a ver, respondiendo a los RR de gente sin cuenta: _

_**Sakurasoul**: Me alegro mucho, gracias por leer ^^_

_**Cris**: Pobrecita mía, Elsa. Yo creo que también acabaría bastante hasta las narices, porque para ella sería muy fácil congelarlo y quitarse el problema de encima, pero claro, eso no puede hacerlo xD Gracias por leer :)_

_Un saludo a todo. Y recordad: un review al año no hace daño xD_


	5. Capítulo IV: Orgullo

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso por diversión y fangirlismo. _

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Orgullo.**

Elsa no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de su habitación, necesitaba algún tipo de plan lo más pronto posible.

Aquella mañana habían desembarcado dos invitados más del rey, un matrimonio llegado de un lejano país del norte, y el monarca había insistido en entretener a sus invitados llevándolos a conocer la segunda isla más importante del reino, en la cual al parecer se encontraban los sitios de reposo a los que acudían los nobles de las Islas del Sur para relajarse. Para Elsa relajación era sinónimo de estar sola, de poder encontrarse consigo misma aislada de personas a las que no conocía, y absteniéndose de tener que responder a preguntas comprometidas o entrar en polémicas.

La idea de marcharse todo un día no le hacía ninguna gracia, llevaba dos años siendo prácticamente una esclava de su despacho en Arendelle, los únicos momentos de libertad eran los precarios descansos que se timaba para pasar el rato con Anna. Y allí, en las Islas del Sur, alejada de todo el papeleo, tampoco podía tomarse un respiro.

Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, retirarse a su habitación, leer un poco, tomarse un momento para escribirle a Anna... Cualquier cosa que implicase deleitarse con el placer de estar sola y pensar en lo que a ella realmente le importaba. En un sitio lleno de gente extraña, con un ambiente tan frío y opresivo a Elsa le apetecía quedarse consigo misma. Siempre había tenido a la soledad como compañera, y no le molestaba en absoluto.

Tenía que hallar algún tipo de pretexto para presentárselo al rey y poder librarse de sus compromisos sólo por un día. Luego volvería a ser tan correcta como siempre, se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Se mordió el labio inferior por enésima vez, y se detuvo de pronto ante el brillo de una nueva idea.

Sonrió con malicia, se le acababa de ocurrir algo estupendo.

* * *

Hans se había construido muchas corazas a lo largo de su vida, tantas que incluso a él le costaba a veces desprenderse de ellas en la intimidad. Pero la que estaba utilizando para soportar el castigo de su padre era, sin duda, aquella de la que estaba más orgulloso. Aunque la situación a veces se le hiciese insoportable, aunque por dentro el castigo que le habían impuesto fuese tan perfecto como despiadado para alguien como él, exteriormente parecía tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre. Quizás es que su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba, y aferrarse a él la única manera de no perder del todo la cabeza, pero le atribuía a él el éxito de no haberse dejado vencer. Al menos no cara al público.

Ser ignorado por todo el mundo… Sólo al malnacido de Joseff se le podía haber ocurrido aquello, varios de sus hermanos fueron conscientes en su momento de que ese era el castigo ideal, pero tenían un mínimo de escrúpulos para no sugerírselo a su padre. Pero Joseff era un cretino, Hans se reprendía por no haber supuesto que él sacaría los trapos sucios. Aunque ahora ya daba igual, el mal estaba hecho y había caído en una desgracia tan grande que ni los bufones de la corte tenían permitido tratarlo con respeto.

Su situación era absolutamente humillante.

Lo único que agradecía, por llamarlo de alguna forma, era tener su habitación alejada de la zona principal. Estaba recluido en el ala más recóndita del castillo, lo que le dejaba solo consigo mismo habitualmente, y eso era mucho mejor que soportar la presencia de personas que tenían la obligación por ley de girarle la cara si se cruzaban con él.

Sólo en su habitación estaba más o menos a salvo de todo eso, y llevaba dos años construyéndose un muro que lo aislase totalmente del exterior.

Solía tomar prestados unos cuantos libros, se dedicaba a leerlos y pasaba así las horas y los días. Durante varios meses incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo, el mundo corría a una velocidad ajena a la suya, pues él ya no se sentía parte del mismo. Su padre lo había excluido de la sociedad, y si nunca se había sentido totalmente parte de ella, ahora menos.

Pero Hans sabía que su padre se había dado cuenta de ello. El rey era consciente de que su hijo menor había logrado refugiarse de su condena y adaptarse a ella aunque fuese de forma precaria. Por ello lo de Elsa, por eso lo de ser su sirviente.

Servir a Elsa no era más que una prueba de fuerza. El rey quería ver si Hans era capaz de soportar salir al mundo de nuevo, y enfrentarse con toda la gente que lo ignoraba totalmente. Quería observar sus reacción y llevar al límite su paciencia, pues conocía a su hijo y sabía que lo peor que podía pasarle era saberse ignorado por todo el mundo. Tener que cumplir órdenes, además, de la persona a la que había intentado matar era un aliciente, una humillación adicional.

Hans sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba la mente del rey, o al menos su parte retorcida, y no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego. Aguantaría, como lo había hecho los dos últimos años, y le daría en todas las narices.

Además, Elsa se lo estaba poniendo bastante fácil. La pobre no tenía experiencia alguna en política exterior, y resultaba un tanto mojigata y crédula, así que lejos de sentirse humillado, Hans se divertía bastante tentando sus nervios. Debía admitirse a sí mismo que resultaba tan fácil que incluso le estaba pillando el gusto.

La reina de Arendelle era orgullosa, pero su credibilidad hacía aguas por su inexperiencia. A Hans le parecía bastante gracioso ver cómo ella intentaba posicionarse moralmente por encima de él, pero nunca terminaba de lograrlo porque lo que ella le ganaba en buen juicio, él lo superaba en experiencia. Hans había dictaminado que la actitud de Elsa hacia él era de lo más predecible, aunque se cuestionó seriamente sus conclusiones cuando aquella mañana se enteró de algo que puso en alerta todos sus sentidos.

Hans se había escapado de su habitación para dejar algunos libros en la biblioteca y renovar su repertorio. Mientras volvía, escuchó por casualidad a un par de sirvientes decir que la reina Elsa había rechazado una invitación del rey al encontrarse algo resfriada.

El pelirrojo se paró en seco al escuchar eso y frunció el ceño, ahí había algo raro.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Elsa y esperó a que el guardia que se encontraba junto a su puerta hiciese el cambio de turno con el siguiente. Hans había visto un par de veces que los soldados de Elsa solían hacer un descanso de cinco o diez minutos cuando tocaba cambio de turno, y aprovechó ese momento para ir a su habitación, pues tenía muy claro que si lo veían por allí cerca no dudarían en partirle la cara de un puñetazo ante la menor intención de acercarse a la reina.

El príncipe entró casi sin llamar, no deseaba correr riesgos innecesarios, y cuando Elsa lo vio entrar se tapó hasta la garganta de un sobresalto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con hostilidad.

Elsa estaba dentro de la cama, tapada casi hasta el cuello. Hans pudo apreciar que tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, aunque no era pudor, sino de calor. Ella parecía tener mucho, mucho calor.

—¿Cómo es eso de que estás resfriada? —Hans alzó las cejas.

—No puedes estar en mi habitación —dijo ella con frialdad—. Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a mis guardias.

Lo único que podía verse de Elsa era su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo yacía bajo el edredón.

Hans la observó detenidamente, estaba sorprendida y molesta por su presencia, no era difícil deducir eso, pero también parecía un poco cohibida. Lo más probable es que fuese la primera vez que un hombre entraba en su habitación estando ella en un estado como ese, y él no pudo negar que esa idea le hubiese parecido graciosa si la situación no fuese tan sospechosa.

—No me has respondido —insistió.

La reina no parecía con ganas de dar su brazo a torcer.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —contestó ella con dignidad—. Al único que debo rendir cuentas es a tu padre, y él ya está al tanto de todo. No le ha extrañado, este castillo es bastante frío.

—Venga ya, ¿qué diablos me estás contando? —el príncipe apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y miró a Elsa con desconfianza—. Tú no puedes tener frío.

—¿Y eso quién lo dice?

—Una persona que te vio con un vestido de verano en plena tormenta de nieve sin tener ni una pizca de frío —replicó Hans, cruzándose de brazos—. Puede que logres engañar a mi padre, después de todo no te ha visto antes, pero a mí no. ¿Qué estás tramando?

Ahora Hans no supo discernir si Elsa seguía colorada por el calor que le daban las mantas o por la vergüenza de sentirse descubierta, aunque sus ojos desafiantes y su voz vacilante abogaban por la segunda opción.

—No estoy tramando nada —Elsa habló intentando aparentar seguridad—. De todos modos, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Tengo que volver a instarte para que te marches o necesitas un poco de aquella tormenta de nieve para que te convenzas por ti mismo?

Hans chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo que hagas me es indiferente, siempre y cuando no pueda afectarme a mí —respondió, utilizando su tono de indiferencia habitual—. Te recuerdo que mi padre me quiere a tu servicio. Si te pasa algo, la negligencia será mía y yo pagaré los platos rotos. Cuándo me digas lo que estás tramando me marcharé, pero si quieres poner en evidencia tus poderes atacándome y logrando que todo el castillo murmure sobre ti no seré yo quién te lo impida.

Aquel último argumento hizo que Elsa reculase. Su expresión furibunda cambió al instante por una de desconcierto, y Hans pensó que quizás estaba ganando terreno. Pondría la mano en el fuego para asegurar que la reina se llevaba algo entre manos, y aunque fuese difícil él averiguaría de qué se trataba.

Tras unos instantes, Elsa volvió a hablar.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que ocultar —insistió—. Sólo quería quedarme en mi cuarto, me encuentro un poco cansada para hacer un viaje en barco y era lo único que se me ocurría para librarme. Eso es todo, ahora ya puedes irte.

Hans la miró, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un rato, desafiantes.

Debía reconocer que la reina tenía carácter, aunque había que sacárselo con espátula.

Elsa estaba habituada —o al menos eso deducía él— a ser complaciente con todo el mundo, a sacrificarse por los demás y a hacer concesiones sin ton ni son. Pero si se le tocaba la fibra sensible saltaba, y tenía mucho genio, y eso le daba a su personalidad un contraste entretenido, aunque a Hans le parecía más interesante cuando él tenía el control de la situación, y no se sentía como un estúpido intentando hacer deducciones sobre los planes de una reina novata que no tenía ni idea de mentir decentemente.

Sabía que en aquella cabeza rubia se estaba cociendo algo, pero también era consciente de que Elsa no le diría ni una palabra. Quizás una retirada a tiempo fuese la mejor opción.

—Si haces alguna tontería que pueda perjudicarme…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió ella, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Me cortarás la cabeza?

El príncipe la fulminó con la mirada, algo que le hizo a ella sonreír.

—Eso pensaba yo.

Elsa hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalándole la puerta, y él despegó su espalda de la pared a regañadientes.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Hans echó un vistazo hacia la cama. Elsa lo miraba con un brillo triunfante en sus ojos azules.

Vaya con la santurrona, aprendía rápido después de todo.

* * *

Anna le había dicho alguna vez que en ciertas ocasiones va bien ser un tanto impulsivo, y aunque Elsa sabía que hacer las cosas sin pensar podía traer unas consecuencias desastrosas, quería dejarse llevar aunque solo fuera por un momento. Además, ¿qué de malo podía haber en salir un rato del castillo?

Había visitado las mazmorras y sabía que había una salida por allí abajo que daba al exterior. Lo único que debía hacer era fingir que estaba en su habitación, salir cuando nadie la viese y escabullirse. No le llevaría mucho tiempo, tan solo un par de horas para ver lo que había fuera de aquellas paredes de piedra y volver como si nada.

No podía ser tan complejo.

Tras darle permiso a sus guardias para que se ausentasen durante media hora para el almuerzo, Elsa se cubrió con una capa y se escabulló de allí con toda la discreción que le fue posible. El rey, los príncipes y el resto de invitados habían partido, así que la mayoría de los criados tenían el día libre y el castillo estaba bastante vacío.

Llegó rápidamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y las bajó con avidez. Cuando sintió la humedad que desprendía el ambiente subterráneo del castillo respiró tranquila, lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo tendría que buscar aquella salida que había visto en uno de sus tours de visita por el castillo y salir de allí.

Elsa miró a su alrededor, localizando el lugar al que debía dirigirse, y fue hacia allí sin pensárselo dos veces. Sólo el ruido de unas manos dando palmas logró sobresaltarla, hasta el punto de ponerse en guardia, con las manos preparadas para atacar.

La reina contempló una figura emerger de entre las sombras, y abrió los ojos con horror y fastidio a partes iguales al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Tiene usted un proceso de curación prodigioso, _su Majestad_ —canturreó Hans, caminando con lentitud hacia ella.

Elsa no se movió de dónde estaba, y lo recibió cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón con orgullo.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Eso también podría preguntártelo yo, ¿no te parece? —contraatacó el pelirrojo, utilizaba aquel tono burlón que a Elsa le parecía tan molesto—. ¿Es un remedio popular en Arendelle o algo así? ¿Para curar resfriados paseáis por lugares repletos de moho?

La reina tragó saliva y se acercó a Hans, para mirarlo tan duramente como le fue posible.

—No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación —sentenció, dejando un espacio de varios segundos entre cada palabra para enfatizar la frase—. Y ahora si me disculpas…

—No, no te disculpo.

Hans se colocó delante de ella para cerrarle el paso, adquiriendo una expresión severa. Parecía enfadado.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, si te pasa algo me culparán a mí.

Elsa estuvo a punto de soltarle algún comentario cortante, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que podía hacer que la situación se volviese en su favor. De hecho, tenía todas las papeletas para salir ganando aquella vez.

Intentó ocultar una sonrisa y alzó las cejas, haciéndose la inocente.

—No haber intentado matarme —resolvió ella con sencillez, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hans? La gente debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

La reina pudo apreciar en los ojos de Hans una mirada de absoluto odio, aunque intentase ocultarlo estaba muy enfadado, ella incluso dedujo que debía rozar el límite de lo iracundo. Bien, era justo lo que quería.

Hans desvió la vista, tenía los dientes apretados y Elsa pudo darse cuenta por la presión de sus mandíbulas.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, y su voz disipó cualquier duda que pudiese haber con sus sentimientos.

—A dar una vuelta —resolvió ella con sencillez—. Quiero pasear un poco por mi cuenta. Uno de tus criados me habló de los primeros hombres de las Islas del Sur, me dijo que había distintos monumentos construidos por ellos a lo largo de la isla, y me apetecía ver alguno. Debe ser interesante.

Hans la miró como si estuviese loca.

—Eso no es ir a pasear —le dijo—. El monolito más cercano está casi a cinco horas a caballo.

Elsa lo miró, sorprendida. Eso sí que la había pillado de improvisto.

A ella le hacía ilusión hacer una escapada y ver algunas de las cosas que le podía ofrecer la Isla, y eso le había parecido interesante. Desde luego seguro que lo disfrutaba más que un viaje puramente burocrático a la isla de al lado. Pero ella tampoco conocía las dimensiones de la isla en la que se encontraba, y había supuesto que eran mucho menores.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros—. Iré igualmente, de todas formas tu padre no vuelve hasta mañana, si llego un poco más tarde no se enterará.

—No voy a permitir que te vayas a la aventura por ahí, que termines muerta y que todo el mundo me señale a mí con el dedo —le espetó Hans de mala gana—. Vas a quedarte aquí o…

—¿Le dirás algo a esos sirvientes de palacio que tienen totalmente prohibido dirigirte la palabra? –ironizó la reina, sonriendo con arrogancia—. ¿O le confesarás a tu padre que no eres capaz de retener a una joven reina inexperta? ¿Qué harás, Hans?

El príncipe parecía muy frustrado, Elsa podía notar cómo la antipatía que sentía hacia ella acababa de crecer considerablemente, pero no le importó en absoluto. Él no sólo se la había jugado dos años atrás, sino que llevaba mofándose de su persona desde que había llegado a las Islas del Sur, era hora de tomarse una revancha. Además, no le tenía ningún miedo, si intentaba algo lo dejaría como un cubito de hielo y se quedaría tan ancha.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Hans? —Elsa sonrió con satisfacción—. ¿Qué harás si decido salir por esa puerta?

Él le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Elsa supo que acababa de ganar la partida.

* * *

La mojigata aprendía rápido, demasiado para su gusto incluso.

Hans estaba de muy mal humor, no quería dejarlo ver del todo porque eso sería darle una satisfacción a Elsa que no se merecía, pero no lograba terminar de ocultar su disgusto. Tampoco quería, estaba tan histérico que tenía ganas de ir a una inmunda taberna sólo para poder descargar tensión liándose a puñetazos con cualquier borracho que estuviese por allí. Tenía que calmarse, aquellas ideas eran de lo más vulgares, y él tenía demasiada clase para perderla por una tontería como esa.

Pero es que era tan humillante, tan vergonzoso… Elsa le había engañado como a un principiante, y él no sabía del todo si su enfado iba enfocado a ella o a sí mismo por caer como un idiota.

Hans no podía dejar que Elsa se fuese sola por ahí, si desaparecía o terminaba mal todos le echarían la culpa a él. Su padre estaba expectante para ver en qué momento su hijo fallaba o cometía un error, seguramente para agravar el castigo o deshacerse de la vergüenza de la familia, y él no iba a permitir eso. En otra ocasión nunca hubiese accedido a prestarse a semejante estupidez de idea, pero dadas sus circunstancias personales no tenía otra opción.

Así que ahí estaba, subido a un caballo dispuesto a cumplir el capricho de la reina.

Le había costado media vida poder sacar a los caballos de los establos, aunque nadie podía hablarle ni hacerle preguntas el que se atribuyese dos corceles porque sí era algo sospechoso, y podía notar las miradas de los guardias encima suyo. Había tenido que recurrir a hablarles como si fuesen personas o algo parecido, de modo que todos los que se encontraban por allí pensasen que el desdichado príncipe se estaba volviendo tan loco que debía recurrir desesperadamente a hablarles a unos caballos.

Lo de bajarlos por las mazmorras todavía tenía más intríngulis. Hans había tenido que buscar varios accesos escondidos que conocía de memoria y rezar para que no hubiese ningún criado por allí, aunque el hecho de que la mayoría estuviesen descansando ante la ausencia del rey y los príncipes ayudó bastante.

Una hora más tarde, él y Elsa se encontraban de camino a los monolitos.

—No llevamos dinero —le recordó él, a regañadientes—. Si quieres comer tendrás que decir que eres Elsa de Arendelle, porque si no tendremos que pasar hambre.

—He desayunado fuerte esta mañana —respondió ella, que se encontraba justo detrás—, y volveremos antes de la hora de cenar. No habrá problema.

Esa era otra, Elsa quería ir de incógnito. Le había dicho muy seriamente que deseaba pasar desapercibida, y que no utilizaría su nombre para nada. Eso estaría genial si hubiesen cogido algo con lo que subsistir en caso de tener problemas, pero iban sin una moneda, y podía resultar peligroso si la cosa se torcía.

Hans se volteó y miró el cielo con preocupación.

—Creo que no deberíamos irnos tan lejos —comentó.

Elsa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

El pelirrojo le devolvió un gesto de frialdad.

—Porque esas nubes son de tormenta, y como estalle antes de que volvamos estaremos en un aprieto interesante.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y se quedó pensativa durante un rato, finalmente se volteó y encogió sus hombros.

—Volveremos antes de que estalle la tormenta –aseguró, cómo si tuviese algún tipo de idea sobre meteorología o geografía de las islas—. No pasará nada, sigamos.

Hans chasqueó la lengua, claro que iba a pasar. Elsa no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Él se había pasado varios años en alta mar, sabía cuándo se acercaba una tormenta y lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Era consciente de la furia con la que estallaban según la pinta de las nubes, y las nubes que se acercaban no tenían buena pinta. Hacía tiempo que estaban esperando recibir una temporada de lluvias, y al parecer había decidido hacer su aparición en el peor de los momentos.

El viento ya comenzaba a soplar advirtiendo del peligro, aunque Elsa quisiese hacer caso omiso, y Hans se decía a sí mismo constantemente que debía permanecer allí por su propio bien, porque el cerebro no paraba de decirle que se largase y dejase allí a Elsa a su suerte, que cargase ella con el resultado de la tontería en la que se habían embarcado.

—¿Cuánto vamos a tardar aproximadamente? —preguntó la reina, que cabalgaba tras él.

—Unas tres horas.

Hans tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonar seguro y no refunfuñar.

Cabalgar con Elsa no resultó nada fácil. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con aquella práctica, y necesitaba parar a descansar cada cierto tiempo o parar para retomar el control del caballo. Al final, pese a que estaba intentando evitar el momento, la reina terminó confesándole que sólo había montado a caballo tres veces en su vida, y dos de ellas el año anterior, por lo que estaba bastante oxidada en lo que a cabalgar se refería, algo que era apreciable a simple vista.

Cuando Hans oyó aquello, sintió que ya nada podía ir peor. Encima de tener que seguir obligatoriamente a Elsa en su cruzada y no poder largarse de allí para no tener problemas con su padre, ahora resultaba que debía ralentizar la marcha porque la aventurera del hielo era una negada a la hora de montar. Hans comenzaba a pensar que no sólo su padre y sus hermanos lo estaban castigando, sino que alguna fuerza superior estaba tomándose la revancha con él.

Frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar a Elsa.

—Entonces, _su Majestad_, me temo que tardaremos más tiempo en llegar.

Hans no era dado a la autocompasión, pero en aquel momento no dejaba de pensar lo bien que estaría él si no hubiese hecho aquello dos años atrás. Seguramente seguiría siendo el blanco de las bromas de sus hermanos, y su padre continuaría sin tenerle ningún tipo de respeto, pero podría moverse libremente y no tener que esclavizarse de aquella manera. Seguiría recibiendo atenciones, seguiría con su antigua habitación, y tendría una vida medianamente normal.

No, debía que parar, no podía dejar que le invadiesen aquel tipo de pensamientos. Compadecerse de sí mismo era un acto bajo, sentir pena era una muestra de debilidad. Él había hecho algo a conciencia, no podía arrepentirse de ello. Por más que le molestase su situación actual, por mucho que en el fondo le estuviese consumiendo, tenía que mantenerse firme. Tenía que preservar el papel que estaba interpretando, quizás al final se lo acabase creyendo y sus problemas se disipasen por completo.

El pelirrojo miraba al cielo de vez en cuando, comprobando que sus predicciones se estaban cumpliendo. El viento azotaba cada vez con más violencia, y el olor a tormenta era palpable en el aire.

En menudo lío se había metido. ¿Y si les caía el chaparrón encima? No podrían volver al castillo. Estaban ya a mitad de camino, que suponía dos horas y media de viaje en circunstancias normales. Si llovía, esas dos horas se convertirían en cuatro, y si se le sumaba a eso lo verde que estaba Elsa cabalgando el tiempo sería mucho mayor.

Hans dedujo que ya debían ser cerca de las cinco de la tarde, si anochecía estaban perdidos.

—Tenemos que volver —sentenció finalmente, mirando a Elsa con severidad—. Va a llover, y no podremos regresar con una tormenta en plena noche.

Elsa vaciló algunos instantes, seguramente por no dejar su orgullo a un lado tan pronto.

Hans estuvo a punto de decirle que aquella vez no era por fastidiar, la tormenta realmente estaba al caer, pero dedujo que de poco serviría que le dijese nada. Él no era la persona con más credibilidad para la reina, precisamente. Se limitó a esperar que Elsa tuviese algo de sentido común y aceptase su propuesta, el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose, tanto por la partida del sol como por la negritud de las nubes que se cernían sobre ellos, quizás fuese eso lo que hizo que Elsa recapacitase.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —admitió, podía verse la poca gracia que le hacía darle la razón—. Volvamos.

Hans sintió un gran alivio por dentro, al fin algo de coherencia en aquella cabeza. Se apresuró a tirar de las riendas y a ponerse en marcha hacia el sentido contrario, rumbo al castillo.

Si se daban prisa quizás llegasen sin mojarse, aunque él calculaba que comenzaría a lloverles una media hora antes de arribar al castillo. De todas formas, eso era mejor que pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Sin embargo, cuando Hans escuchó el primer trueno, supo que sus predicciones habían sido erróneas.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, y se volvió hacia Elsa—. ¿No puedes ir más rápido?

Ella lo miró con hostilidad.

—Hago todo lo que puedo —gritó.

La tormenta estaba cerca, y si no iban más rápido se quedarían varados en medio de la nada. Él se lo había dicho, le había advertido a la reina que no era un buen momento para salir. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero Elsa no lo había escuchado. Si se veían obligados a pasar la noche fuera, todo el mundo se llevaría las manos a la cabeza y no dudarían en organizar un linchamiento para él. No sería Elsa la que recibiese una reprimenda por su poca cabeza, sería él la persona encargada de cargar con todas las culpas.

—Pues esfuérzate más —le contestó a la reina.

Otro trueno, y aquel más corto. La tormenta se les echaba encima y estaban a más de dos horas y media de camino, no iban a lograrlo y él lo sabía.

Cuando notó las primeras gotas caerle sobre la cabeza, Hans se paró en seco. Elsa tuvo que hacer un freno de emergencia y lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó confusa.

Hans le dirigió una mirada capaz de helarle la sangre incluso a ella.

—Porque no vamos a llegar.

Sonó otro trueno, el más fuerte de los tres, y el pequeño goteo aumentó su intensidad en cuestión de segundos.

Hans detuvo entonces el caballo y se giró hacia Elsa, el gesto del príncipe estaba totalmente contrariado por la ira.

—Enhorabuena, _su Majestad_, estamos a poco menos de tres horas del castillo, sin dinero, sin provisiones y con una tempestad cargando su repertorio. Anochecerá en media hora, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer?

Los ojos de Elsa pasaron del cielo a Hans, y de Hans nuevamente al cielo. Estaban muy abiertos, se habían percatado de su fallo y de lo mala que había sido su tozudez. Comenzaban a ser conscientes de la situación, y se acababan de dar cuenta de que no era precisamente halagüeña.

Estaban metidos en un lío enorme.

* * *

_Todavía no le había dado un punto de vista a Hans, en este capítulo ya lo he hecho, tenía ganas de sacarlo ya porque creo que es necesario. La historia a partir de ahora irá alternando ambos puntos de vista según me convenga a mí xD_

_Bueno, una semana más daros las gracias, pero las gracias ultra infinitas por todos los reviews que me vais dejando. En serio, me animan un montón y me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando el fic *_*_

_Aquí dejo la respuesta a los reviews que me han dejado los usuarios sin cuenta en FF. net:_

_**Clo**: Gracias!_

_**Cris**: Bueno, me apetecía darle a Hans un castigo que fuese muy para él. Cuando dijo aquello de que sus hermanos lo ignoraban, pensé que en cierto modo tenía un déficit de atención muy fuerte y e alguna manera buscaba ser reconocido por su familia. ¿Qué castigo peor puede darle esta que, precisamente, ignorarlo completamente? Cruel, pero muy a su medida. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, era una especie de preludio para lo que será el siguiente, que espero poder sacar pronto. Aunque si me retraso lo siento, pero la universidad me tiene absorbida :/_

_En fin, gracias de nuevo por seguirme en esto, y ya sabéis: cualquier review es bien recibido, aunque sea para tirarme tomates o declararme la guerra xD_


End file.
